Gwen's Play
by John2851
Summary: After transferring her soul to a Good Girls Doll, Gwen is out for revenge against the gangsters who murdered her and be back together with her lover cousin Ben. Will she be able to keep her promise on killing the thugs and be with her lover? or Will her death be in vain?. An incest shipping. Please drop reviews and no flames.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Child's play or Ben 10, except my oc's. Enjoy!.** **Plus, this is the** **original** **version of Ben 10!.**

 **Chapter 1**

In the cold snowy weather night of New Jersey, two girls who were ten years old were running for their lives literally as they were being chased by a group of murderous thugs, who were drug dealers on a important business with a drug shipment from the docks.

They were about to make a deal with the other thugs that had the money in hand until they were caught by two girls who stuck their noses where it didn't belong, as one of the girls were recording the whole deal on her phone but then it went off ringing as someone was calling her. That made the thugs looked at the source of the noise and found the two girls hiding behind the crates, and ran after them with guns shooting at them. The girls that were running from the thugs were best friends who seem to get into trouble all the time as the girls names were Julie Yamamoto and Gwen Tennyson.

"Why the fuck did I listen to you about going out tonight?." Julie asked her best friend as they ran around the corner as they tried to reach to the bus stop.

"Oh shut up Julie!. You need to get off your ass anyway." Gwen said who was trying to keep up with her as she was losing air.

The bus sign was right at the end of the road as relief was on the girls faces to see they were home free. But unfortunately that came to an end when they heard tires squeaking behind them as a black Cadillac pulled up around the corner, as the thugs were on their ass's in full speed as the leader of the gang who had on a black bandana with a black t-shirt. He was a middle aged black man with tattoos all over his arms and had on black shades.

"Ice those little bitch's!." He yelled to his crew as they got out of the car and went to running at them with their pistols and micro smg's in hands.

"Holy shit!. These guys aren't fooling around!." said Gwen as she start to feel her feet getting tired of running and fall behind.

Julie ran up to the bus sign as the bus pulled in the nick of time and got on but then popped her head, and see that Gwen was still trying to keep up. "Gwen hurry!." Julie told her as she sees the thugs gaining up on her best friend. Gwen knew that she can't make it and didn't want to let her best friend died because of her, and did the most rightful thing to do and that's doing the right thing. "Julie go without me!. Just go!." She told her as Julie shake her head after hearing that. She looked dead in her eyes as she see that Gwen was serious and told the bus driver to drive off while Gwen ran to the left as the leader of the thugs follow her with pistol in hand.

"I'm going to fucking kill you when I get my hands on you!." The guy said shooting at her but misses by a few inches. Gwen turned around and gave him the finger and yell out. "Up yours asshole!." The guy got furious when hearing that and shoot at two times but misses her head and cuss about it in rage. Gwen ran fast as she could and see a toy store and quickly ran up to it and kicked the door down ignoring the alarm going off. She went in and so did the gangster as he reloaded his gun and presume to hunting her down like a deer. "Shit. What now?." Gwen asked herself thinking on what to do next and made her way to the doll section. Not realizing that she made up her mind too late the gangster made the perfect shot and fired right in her back.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!." said Gwen as she fell down as she felt the bullet collided with her.

"I got your ass bitch!. Now, don't worry I'll end your life quickly as possible." He told her as he walked towards the dolls section not worrying about hurrying up as he knows that she wasn't going anywhere. Gwen manage to get up and had her hand holding the wound in her chest as the bullet went right through her, and knowing that she's losing a lot of blood fast. She looked at her hand as it was covered in her own blood and then turn her hand into a fist and shouted in rage. "You're going to fucking pay for this you asshole!. Mock my words when say this!." She said while limping in pain.

"When I come back I'm going to fucking kill you and your gang!. You wait and see!." Gwen yelled making sure she was going to live up to that promise. But when she finished making her deadly promise she fell right against a perfectly stacked box's and landed hard. She felt the cold replacing the warm in her body as she felt near of dying and didn't want to happen to her. She had dreams of going to a big fancy college when she graduates from highschool, getting a degree in computer programming, and getting married to her cousin Ben. "Ben." Gwen said as she started thinking about her lover as she and him were together as boyfriend and girlfriend. Yes, they were cousins and their parents didn't approve of this but they didn't give a damn. They love each other and they will always be together forever.

Gwen had tears flowing down as she felt scared of dying and never got the chance to let Ben have her virginity, and her making Ben into a man. She looked at the box's that she fell on and see these weren't any ordinary dolls. No, the dolls were none other than the Good Girls dolls that was the opposite sex version of the Good Guys doll brand made by the same company. Gwen love watching the cartoon show with Ben when they were five as they use to wear the matching pajamas and always play Good Guy and Good Girl when they had their play date. She remembered the show was about two almost look a like siblings visiting different kids around the world and being their friends and always asked them if they wanna play.

At that very instant it gave Gwen an idea as she remember what her apartment neighbor Charles Lee Ray who he rather be called Mr. Ray or Chucky for short taught her about voodoo. He and his girlfriend Tiffany Valentine were very nice neighbors when getting to know them, and they were known to be funny people when comes down to parties and stuff. But the main thing was that Mr. Ray have taught her about how to transfer her soul to a new body and be able to live on. With no time to waste she grabbed the Good Girls box and open it and pulled out and see that the company have changed a lot on the toy as the doll had the same outfit except, she had orange hair, hazel green eyes, and one sexy thick curve body with a good sets of boobs that was kids appropriate.

"Damn they really made this doll a sex toy...buuuuuut it will have to do." said Gwen as she placed her fingers on the dolls head as she remember the exact words that Mr. Ray have taught her and begin saying the chant. "Ade du Damballa. Give me the power I beg of you!." She shouted out loud as the thug heard her voice and slowly following her voice as he was confused as to what the girl was talking about. While that was happening all of a sudden, a huge thunderstorm came out of nowhere as it was heard loud making the thug jump a little bit but kelp right on walking.

"Ade du Dambualla!. Give me the power I beg of you!." Gwen shouted feeling the power surging through her as she knew it was working and continue finishing while she still had her breath. "Give me the power I beg of you!. And switch!. Switch, switch, switch!." When she said the final part the Thug found her and about to finish the job but then crazily a bolt of lighting strike down to the building as it shatter the glass from the roof and striked Gwen and everything went exploding around the place. The Thug flew away after making contact from the explosion and mange to get back up after staying down for a few seconds. He wanted to investigate what happened but then heard police sirens coming close to the toy store.

"Ah shit here comes the cops." He said and ran out to the back door faster than any person that stole something. The police came running in with guns in their hands as they reached up the stairs and see the corpse of the victim stretched out with her head laid down on her side of her face as blood was everywhere on the floor, and blood pouring out from her mouth. They saw that it was too late to revive her and then noticed the doll was wrapped around her arm thinking that the girl was trying to get a Good Girls doll for herself or a friend. In the next few days the Tennyson family had Gwen's funeral as it was a very painful day for both the parents and Ben who was wearing his white tux and was crying alone in his room when funeral was over with, and the family went to his apartment as his parents was hosting the homecoming party in Gwen's honor. Ben was crying that his cousin/lover was shot dead in cold blood as the police are still investigating on who shot and killed his cousin.

He wanted to have revenge on the people that did this to his cousin and wanted justice now, but sadly the world doesn't work like that since that's what his dad have told him. He heard a knock from his door and didn't bother looking to see who was there. "Go away." He said having his head in the pillow. The person that walked in with a piece of cake in hand was Tiffany who had on a all black dress with heels as she sat down in his chair and sat the plate down on the computer desk.

"Oh sweet face." She begin while slowly rubbing his hair. "Your cousin is in a better place now Ben. She doesn't want you to be sad." Ben lifted his head out of his pillow as his eyes were red due to from crying so much, and looked at Tiffany who was trying her best to comfort him. "Y... Y... You think so?." He asked her seeing the smile on her face as she handed him his cake. "I know so sweetie. If you like you're always welcome to come visit me Chucky in case you need someone to talk to. Okay?." She said placing a kiss on his head and got up from her seat and went back to mingle with the people of her age. Ben took a bite of his cake as it was good to him as it made him feel a little bit better, and came to terms that his cousin was dead and she's not ccoming back.

He looked at the picture frame that was standing on his dresser near his bed and see the picture of himself and Gwen blowing the candles out on his birthday while holding hands. He smiled at the picture as it was a precious memory for him and he will never forget it.

"I will always love you Gwen. Always and forever." He said letting a tear go down.

After the party was over everyone went to their homes after saying goodbye to the Tennysons, and said good kind words to the parents that lost their daughter and left out. The last people to live the home were Mr. Ray and Tiffany as they had a real strong connection with Gwen for a long time like she was their own child. They would do anything to see the orange hair girl again but life doesn't work that way and they know it. Right now Mr. Ray was seating in his chair watching the news about Gwen's murder investigation as the reports still searching on who killed the ten year old girl. Tiffany walked in to watch the news as well and hope they find those monsters that kill the little girl.

"They have better have find that fucker who killed that little angel because if they don't, I'll will." said Tiffany having her hands balled up in anger.

"I sure hope so Tiff." said Chucky seeing Gwen's dead body being shown on the screen. "If I ever find out who murdered Gwen, I'll will personally kill them myself and down give two shits about it." He said getting up to leave out of the room and headed to bedroom to call it a night. Tiffany looked at her watch and see it was getting late and she had to go to work in the morning and so, she got up to turn off the TV but then stopped in her tracks. On the screen it showed the Good Girls doll that was wrapped around Gwen's arm as the camera men zoomed in on Gwen and notice something odd.

What caught her attention was the doll. Tiffany could have sworn that the dolls eyes were another shade of green color as if her eyes were hazel but now, it's just plain green. But that's not the only thing that caught her attention it was the entire eyes that looked too life like and too familiar. She snapped out of the silly idea of thinking that the doll is special and thinking it was alive.

"Easy girl." She told herself "It's all in your head. That's it is Tiffany that's it is." She turn off the TV and headed to the bedroom to go to sleep and be ready to take on the day at her job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It has been two weeks after burying his cousin and sadly accepting the fact that she's dead. Ben was forever depressed and miserable for the past two weeks after Gwen died, and his family knows he wasn't going to get over it like anyone should but can they blame for having a very close relationship with his cousin. Even though they had love for one another more than just cousins. It was the first week of December and the parents kept on asking their son on what did he want for a Christmas gift but, he doesn't want anything not even a brand new Super Sumo Slam game. Both Mr. and Mrs Tennyson saw how hurt their son is and needed something to cheer him up and so, they asked Mr. Ray and Tiffany for their assistance and two didn't mind doing so.

Mr. Ray comes by and play board games with Ben and taking him to a basketball game. While Tiffany offered to watch the ten year old for free and play cards with the boy. But sadly that was not good enough to make the boy cheer up or even see a smile on his but determined to make it happen, Tiffany Valentine had the greatest idea Christmas present for him and that's a toy. She drove to her and Ray's old friend Eddie who was Chuckys best friend and partner in crime. He can get the things that you ask for that was expensive and sell it to you at a fair price, and Eddies way of getting the goods were guarantee stolen and you can't blame the man. Tiffany got out of her car and made her way up to the abandoned broken down house that made her think all the money he makes, you would have thought he might spend the cash on his home a little bit. She knocked on the door with the quickness as she was freezing cold since it is winter time and the snow just keeps coming down.

The door open wide by Eddie who had long black hair like Ray wearing some beat up clothes, and had on a black jacket that looked like it too was stolen. "Morning Tiff." He said letting her come in as she too smile back at him. "Good morning to you too Eddie and Merry Christmas. Do you have the toy that I requested?." Tiffany asked seeing him taking out a cigarette from his pocket and put it in his mouth and started lighting it. He took a few puffs of it and blew out before speaking and said "Yeah, I have the toy that you requested Tiff. Just wait right here." Tiffany waited patiently for Eddie to come back from the other room and came back with the toy that was in its box wrapped up in Christmas red wrapping paper, and a green bow on the right hand side.

"Here you go Tiff just like you requested. Now that will be sixty bucks." Eddie said taking his hand out for the money.

"Sixty bucks?." Tiffany raise her eyebrow and said with her hand on her hip. "Why the hell does it cost sixty dollars?. It's just a toy...right?." Eddie chuckle at that question while setting the wrapped gift down on the table and smoked his cigarette again and got it taken away from Tiffany as she put it out in the ask tray. "Haha, right Tiff here's why I'm charging you so much. The toy that you requested by itself in store is cost ninety nine dollars during the holidays and during regular season it cost ninety dollars." Eddie explained to her. Tiffany took the money out of her purse and handed to him and then picked the gift up off the table and walked out of the house as Eddie came up to close it but then Tiffany turn around.

"You know for a toy it is a bit crazy to mark it expensive." She said and headed to her car and headed back to the apartment as today was her time to babysit Ben while his parents went out to have their alone time, and quick early Christmas shopping. Tiffany set the box in the back and drove off and made a fast trip to McDonald's for some Egg McGriddle and hash browns before heading to the apartment. At the apartment, Ben was in his space pajamas seating at the table eating his and his cousins favorite cereal that was the Good Guys berry flavor cereal crunch, while watching a classic Good Guy and Girl TV show holiday special. He had his head resting on his hand while spooning some cereal into his mouth.

Chucky was underneath the kitchen sink fixing the leaked pipes as he was a handy man for this apartment and his own. He popped out as the work was finish and set his tools back into the box and closed, and then got up off the floor and see Ben watching the Christmas special as it was over and showed next and advertisement for the Good Guy and Girls dolls. **"Act fast because these toys are flying off the shelf like fire!." said the voice guy that was in man suite Good Guys outfit.** In front of him was the dolls that he was advertising as it was one Good Guy and one Good Girl and went on selling the deal to the viewers who are watching the advertisement. **"Mom and Dad act fast and get your son or daughter a Good doll this Christmas. These dolls are highly recommend toys that are friendly to kids." He said and started chuckling like a fool.**

Chucky never liked these types of commercials that sucker you into buying things that you didn't want, and blow away your hard earns pay for a piece of plastic that the kid will eventually don't want anymore. **"These toys can respond back to you when talking to them. Heck, they can even remember you kids name and talk to them like actual lived kids!." The man in suite said as the Good Guys doll turned his head to his counter part asked the Good Girls doll.** Then the doll said in his kid voice **"Ain't that right cuz?."** The Good Girls doll turn her head and chuckle and said **"You bet!. Haha."** The TV was turn off making Ben turn his head to see Mr. Ray with the remote in his hand and sat it down on the table.

"I hate that sucker up commercial." He told Ben and sat down and grab a orange from the fruit bowl. "Why do you say it's a suck up commercial Mr. Ray?." Ben asked taking a bite of his cereal. Chucky pilled the skin off the orange and take a piece off and put it in his mouth before answering. "Because Ben this is the right time of year for selling things that you really don't need and such." Chucky said swallowing his orange and pull another slice. "It's all about making a dollar in this sad miserable world. Remember that kid." He told him as Ben nodded and went back to eating his cereal. After eating breakfast he place his bowl in the sink and went to clean up the table and put the box of cereal back in the cabinet and planning on heading to his room play Sumo Slammers on his computer but that's when the door open up, as Tiffany had a spare key to the house and came in with a McDonald's bag in her hand and had a thirty one inch box underneath her arm. "Hey boys I'm here." said Tiffany closing the door behind her with her black boot and closed it shut, and then made her way to the table to set the stuff down on the table.

"Hi Ms. Valentine. Welcome back." Ben answered not in the mood for smiling making Tiffany notice and glad to buy the gift from Eddie as he truly needs something to comfort on.

"Say sweet face I brought you something for you." said Tiffany presenting the wrapped present to the ten year old. "I thought it would be nice for you to open my gift to you early. please." She begged nicely to Ben. Ben looked back at Mr. Ray seeing the man smile and nodded to him and look back at Tiffany who also smile as well hoping he would take it off her hands. "O... O... O... Okay Ms. Valentine and thank you." He said taking the present from and slowly unwrapping the gift to Tiffany's delight knowing his going to love the toy very much as this toy he always wanted when he was five. Ben ripped the paper off in the middle and see a gold and red bold word that said Good, feeling a quick excitement as he started to pick up speed on unwrapping the his gift. Eventually he took off the wrapping paper and drop his excitement as he the whole words on box as the last word was the opposite sex.

"A Good Girls doll?." Ben looked at Tiffany and asked "You brought me a Good Girls doll?." Confused after hearing that she looked at the back and see a picture of the Good Girl as it is a a Good Girls doll. "Damn it Eddie. He told me he got the right toy that I requested." She said now upset about giving Ben the wrong toy and giving that man her sixty bucks. Chucky chuckle knowing that his best must have been drunk when he went out stealing for the things that was requested. "You should have check your gift before paying him." He said getting up from his seat and join the two. Ben focused his eyes back on to the doll and notice something very special about it as her eyes were familiar and life like he begin open the box up, and pull out the doll and see this version was a tab bit mature.

"And this Good Girls doll is a sexy version." Ben commented looking at how hot and thick his toy is as that was no lie.

"Damn she's thick. I see you're going to have a lot of fun with your lady friend kid." Chucky said chuckling on the last part as Tiffany slapped him hard in the arm as she didn't want Ben to have any ideas on playing with the doll in a sexual way. Ben examine his doll as it was twenty six inch tall that had orange hair making the doll look very similar and familiar. Without giving the chance to say hello to the doll it introduced herself in a cheerful happy voice. "Hi!. My name is Becky and I'm your best friend to the very end!. tally ho!." with that she giggle in a joyful way. This surprised Ben as he knew that every Good toy can't be activated unless someone talks to it first but this toy made the first move. That was very odd and weird for that to even happened as the grown adults noticed that as well.

"Huh must be an improved version considering the mature body and all." Mr. Ray said thinking that must have been it but his girlfriend had a second opinion.

"Or it must be defective. Here give me the doll back so I can get my money back, and get the right toy too." said Tiffany open her hand so Ben can give it to her.

"Ummmmm, actually Ms. Valentine, I don't mind keeping this doll." said Ben holding the doll tight.

"What?. You don't want a Good Guys doll?." She asked him now confused as ever.

Ben shook his head no and did the unexpected in was him smiling and prevent anymore questions, he put the doll facing the other way and walked out to go to his room and have a quality time with his toy. Tiffany smiled even though it was the wrong gift but at least the boy was smiling again and that what really mattered. She folded her arms while seeing the boy heading to his room with his toy looking at her as it did something that was very weird. The doll smiled and winked at her and turn back to its normal face expression as it was a her mouth slightly open. This sended chills up down her spine when that happened while Chucky was going through the fridge and pull out a glass beer.

"Chucky you want believe what I just witness." Tiffany told him as he pooped the cap open.

"Like want Tiff?." Chucky asked taking a swig of his beer bottle. Tiffany looked at him with a concern look.

"That doll smile and winked at me like she knows me. Plus, those eyes looked very familiar." She told him as this was a scary thought. Chucky took another swig of his beer to get a good taste of the alcohol as he love his beer. "Like I said before Tiff it's must be a improved version." He told her and made his way to the couch to watch some TV to pass the time since Ben's parents wouldn't be back until around midnight. Meanwhile Ben shut the door to his room and sat his toy on the bed, and then sat down in his chair and log in to play on his computer until dinner time is here. While doing so the doll dropped her original posture and had her leg cross looking at her owner with a smile to see her favorite person.

"Hey Ben aren't you going to play with me?." Gwen asked in her doll farm as Ben stopped playing his game and turn around to see his toy was talking on its own.

"Well Becky, I just don't know what we can play. Besides what can I do with doll like you?." said Ben going back to his computer to resume playing.

Gwen smiled seductive when hearing her cousin ask that question and still can't believe he still haven't realize he was talking to her dead lover. "I got a game to play and it's call feeding your doll because I'm hungry as hell." She said rubbing her stomach. Ben stopped at what he was doing as his brain finally connected to his ears and recognize the dolls familiar voice. Ben turn his chair around and see the Good Girls doll smiling right at him as if she knew him all too well. He looked good at doll as she had the same eye color and same hair color as his dead cousin but doubt that it was no coincidence. He got up from his chair and picked up his toy and automatically get hugged from her as she snuggled up to him like she was his girlfriend.

Ben didn't like where this was going and put a stop to it by dropping her down back on the bed stepped away from her. "Okay now you're starting to make me rethink my decision on keeping you." Ben told her. Gwen crossed her arms and felt a little pain of hurt to hear that from her cousin. "Ben?. This is the way to treat me?. Your cousin slash lover?." She asked of him with a pout look. When he heard the word cousin from her mouth it all made complete perfect sense to him. The familiar eye color, the voice, and hearing the word cousin, this made Ben give his full undivided attention to doll as she smile to see it finally clicked to Ben's head.

"G... G... G... Gwen?. Is that you?." Ben asked not wanting to get his hopes up.

Gwen stand up still having her smile in place with open arms and said with great news. "The one and only dweeb." She said and immediately was pulled in for a hug and then was kissed by the lips as this was very passionate. Ben broke the kiss from his lips and had tears flowing down his face. "Oh, Gwen, I... I... I thought I will never see you again." He told her in a cry voice. Gwen bent down to kiss her lover again to ease his sadness as too thought she was never going to see him again as well. "I know Ben but I'm back and nothing is going to stop us from loving each other." She told him. With hearing the guarantee from his cousins voice he felt sadness flown out of his body and replaced with full complete happiness.

Now after being reunionietd together for good. Ben and Gwen spend the whole day playing games on the computer and then did a quick make out session, and now they were chilling in the living room seating down while Gwen was in her doll mode as Ben was paying Gwen's favorite game call Cross Word Puzzle even though this wasn't Ben's thing but Gwen wanted to play it any way. Tiffany who was cooking dinner was watching how happy Ben was with that Good Girls doll a little bit too much for a boy. The reason why she had her suspicion about the doll is because it smile and winked at her making it very creepy to see that happen to her.

Sure she had dolls before when she was a kid as the dolls she had can laugh when giving it a squeeze on arm or even fake cry when the doll baby didn't get it's fake milk bottle. But why can't she accept the same thing about the Good Girls doll?. That's the question that was hard to understand about that issue while cutting up the carrots and celery and putting it in the pot of soup. On the couch still watching the news on the TV set, Mr. Ray had no idea to watch today as the channels kelp showing the same thing and so this is the best thing. The News came back on after the commercials was over as the screen show Breaking News in read bold letters letting you know this was super urgent.

 **"Breaking news folks".** said the News Anchor men as his female partner started telling the news.

 **"The investigation of the death of a ten year old girl by the name of Gwen Tennyson has been confirmed on who murdered her."** After hearing her name and the investigation of her death she turn her head to to the TV as Ben was hearing the news, and see his cousin watching on to the news. **"The Lab reports have came through saying that the bullet that shot and killed the little girl belongs to New Jerseys deadliest gangster leader, by the name of Diego King."** Tiffany stopped cooking dinner to listen and watch was being said by the women's voice, and then noticed that the doll was watching the news as well making things very suspicious. **"Please lookout for a man with this name and face. He is considered wanted and dangerous. Don't be scared to call make a report to the police."** the Anchor man said as a picture of the crook was shown beside him.

Gwen had her eyes very close to the screen looking at the picture in anger but didn't show it and didn't want to get busted by neither Mr. Ray or Tiffany. The TV was turn off making Gwen turn her head to see Mr. Ray with the remote in his hands as he had a none happy look on his face as he sat the remote control on the table. "I sure hope they find that bastard in time before I will. Because I do find him I'm going to make him pay." Chucky said in his dark mad voice. Tiffany snapped her fingers to get his mind out from the thought of murdering. "Chucky don't say that in front Ben." She worn him but Chucky refuse to be quiet.

"Why not Tiff?. The asshole shot and killed Gwen who hasn't have an evil bone in her body. That little girl had dreams of going to college and becoming a Doctor." Chucky said slamming his fist down on the table in anger.

Ignoring the slam to the table from her hot tempered boyfriend, Tiffany told Ben to go wash his hands and come back to eat. When done setting up the table for dinner the three all sat down and said grace, and went to dig in as Tiffany started passing a bowl of soup to Ben and Chucky to eat and then sat another bowl down for the doll. Wait...the doll?. "Ben why is Becky seating here?." Tiffany asked the ten year old boy. Ben took the spoon out of his mouth and sat it down in his bowl and said "She was hungry and her name is not Becky, it's Gwen." Chucky stopped taking a bite of his meal when he heard Ben calling the doll Gwen instead of Becky as that was freaking weird.

"Uh, Ben?. Why are you calling your toy Gwen?." He asked looking at the doll seeing she was staring right at him.

"Because Mr. Ray that's her name. Gwen." Ben answered as he lean to his side and gave a kiss to his doll on the check.

Tiffany didn't like where this was heading and needed to put a stop to it. "Ben honey I know this doll look almost like your cousin but that's not Gwen. We buried your cousin two weeks ago." She told her as Ben pulled the doll close to him.

"But she is Gwen. Here let me show you, Gwen say something." Ben told her as Gwen turn her head to see Tiffany and answered in her programmed doll voice. "Hi!. I'm Bens best friend Becky and we're buddies to the very end. Tally ho!. Haha." Ben turn the doll to face him as that wasn't he expected to happen as that was confusing. "Gwwwwwwwen stop playing and speak for you." Ben told her as the two adults look at the poor boy thinking he finally cracked up and this was serious. Tiffany got up and walk over to Ben and gently turn him around to see her.

"Ben honey, Gwen is dead and this doll is not your dead cousin. Please don't hurt yourself to think that just because she looks almost like her besides the clothing, it's not her." Tiffany explained to the boy as he nodded and took the toy to his room.

"She does look familiar but you are right about that sex doll not being Gwen." Chucky commented and resumed eating his meal. Tiffany thought she was doing the right thing by telling him the truth but for some odd reason she felt that Ben might be right. She shake the idea out of her head as Ben came back by himself and went back to eating. When done with dinner Ben went to bed as night time came, while Mr. Ray told him good night and headed out to his and Tiffany's apartment and headed to bed. Tiffany stayed to watch Ben and then leave home after done cleaning up the kitchen and finish washing dishes. When done putting the last dish up she went to Ben's room to tuck him in for the night.

Tiffany open the door as she sees Ben in his bed with his lamp on reading his favorite Marvel comic, while have the Good Girls doll beside him. "Alright sweet face bed time." She told him as she went over to tuck him in. Ben sat his comic book on the small dresser and wrapped his arm tight around his toy. Tiffany truly didn't like how attached Ben was with the doll but this was his gift unfortunately and their is no such thing as taking back a gift that, was giving by the person who brought it. "Good night Ms. Valentine, and Merry Christmas." Ben said yawning lay his head down. Tiffany place a kiss on the top of his head and rough up his hair and turn off the light.

"Merry Christmas to you too Ben. Night." Tiffany answered and headed her way out until Ben call her back.

"By the way Ms. Valentine don't worry about Gwen's murder. He'll soon be brought to justice." He told her giving her a confidence smile.

Tiffany smiled and said "Awwwww, how sweet. I'm sure hope the cops will find that killer in time before he can hurt any other child." Ben dropped his smile and said to her parents friend in complete honesty. "I'm not talking about the cops. I'm talking about Gwen." Tiffany smile dropped automatically as she once again hearing Ben talking about his electric sex toy doll being his dead cousin. "What?. W... W.. What did your doll tell you?." She dared to ask to play along with Ben's crazy imagination.

Ben got and pull the doll in front of him and begin talking. "Gwen told me that she's going get her revenge on that fucker her shot her, and go out and kill his gang. She told me that bastard has it coming." Tiffany quickly stopped Ben for saying any more as she knows that Ben was far from being known to be a potty mouth and it's not going to happen tonight. "Ben don't you ever cuss again. You hear me?." She asked him sternly. Ben didn't speak but nod his head and went back to laying down to fall asleep. With that she closed the door and headed to the bathroom to go use it and headed home. After this she needed some aspirin to relieve her pain in the head as this was too much for her.

"I should really consider thinking about taking that doll back. I see right now that doll is not a good type of toy for Ben to even play with." said Tiffany after done finishing using the toilet and now washing her hands. When done getting her hands dry she got out of the bathroom and headed out on her way to door that was until she spotted the TV turned on to the News that was still talking about the murder case saying it was still under more investigation. But that was besides the point to Tiffany as she walked over to the couch and saw before was the Good Girls doll, who had the remote control beside her with a jar of cookies on the other side, along with a chocolate chip cookie in hand.

"How the hell did you get here?." She asked and grab the remote control to turn off the TV. Then she took the cookie out of the dolls hand and see that the cookie had a bite taken out of it. "Ben." Tiffany thought as she picked the doll up and went right back to Ben's room. Ben woke up to see Tiffany with his Good Girls doll and wonder what his cousin just did. "Ben it's late and I want to go home and get some rest. Please stop pulling a prank on me." Tiffany told him as she threw the doll at him to catch it and close the door behind her. Not wanting to even asked to what she was doing in the other room, Ben sat his toy underneath the covers and got comfortable in his bed. Ben looked at his doll that he clams that Gwens soul was inside the toy as she turn her head to the door, where she saw Tiffany's shadow and saw that she was listening.

"Gwen?." Ben said as her cousin turn her head back to him. "Good night buddy see you in the morning." She answered in her programmed doll voice and then turn her head back to the door, and see the lights in the hallway was turn off. "Night to you too... Becky." Ben said not happy how his cousin was acting like a dum toy and make Mr. Ray and Tiffany think that his crazy. Seeing the close was clear she turned back to her cousin who was knocked out cold.

"Night Ben. Love you." Gwen answered and drove off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Checking to make sure that there's nothing wrong about the doll that she just purchased from their old friend, Tiffany speed dial the Good Guy and Girls toy company and call for customer service to put her mind at ease. She sat down at the table where Chucky was on the stove cooking breakfast for both of them, while waiting for any available worker at the company will answer her call.

Tiffany waited while listening to catchy tunes on the other line but still no one picked up. Not wanting to waste her precious time on waiting for her turn to get service, she hanged up and sat the phone down on the table with a little pissed off attitude. Chucky can't help himself but chuckle at his girlfriends misfortune and her easy pushed impatiens. "Can't have your way is sometimes a bitch don't it?." He question his lover while turning off the hot stove as the cooking was done. "Like always Chucky. Life is a bitch at times." Tiffany answered back with another swear. Her temper came to an stop when a plate of hot bacon with scramble eggs, and four stacks of pancakes with melted butter on them. Putting everything on hold she said grace and ate as she had to go to work in the next hour, while Chucky had to go to each home and fix things that the people called about for him to come check.

"Tiff as your lover I believe that you're taking the idea of that doll being too lively way too far." Chucky said breaking the thin ice in the atmosphere. Tiffany took one more bite of her bacon and put the fork down.

"Chucky are you not once feel that something was a little bit off about that doll?. She introduced herself before Ben can speak plus, Ben calls that sex toy to be Gwen instead of Becky." Tiffany explain her suspicion about the subject while Chucky was still in denial. He grab the carton of orange juice and pour himself and hers a glass, and then set the glass cup in front of her and set the carton down. "Tiff listen to me. Ben is going through the same thing that I went through when my sister got gunned down by some low live bastards, and sadly he can't accept the reality of losing someone who he loves and that doll you gave him, helps comfort him in his hour of need." He told her as it reminded Tiffany that Chucky and her sister were best friends who always got each others backs when one of them gets into trouble or break something in their parents house, they would make up a story to prevent any punishment. She knew it was hard for him to realize that his died when she went to the grocery store in middle of the night for some milk, and two robbers came in and demanded money. When they got what they wanted they thanked the store owner by putting a bullet in his customers head and laugh their way out.

Tiffany hated when she got word about the death of her lovers sister as he coped with his lost by, seating at the bar drinking Bud Light hours straight and come home super drunk but can you truly blame him for doing that to himself. Her thoughts were cut short when she herd Chucky continue going on about the two Tennyson cousins. "Those two were in love even though their parents forbid it as their relationship was incest, and they told them if they ever marry and produce a child of their own they would reject them as their kids. Damn at least they don't swing the other way because that's a one way guarantee of going straight down to Hell." Chucky said drinking his orange juice as he made a good point, as Tiffany agreed to that as she know over the years in Sunday school that, is one of the greatest sins that God forbids as this was unholy and go against his blueprints of marriage. After finishing eating breakfast they both said goodbye to one another and head out to take on the crazy day, and try to make some cash to pay rent and by each other some gifts underneath their tree.

In the next apartment eating breakfast with his parents, Ben sat down to eat his hot meal that his mom whipped up while his Good Girls doll was seating beside him just seating and watching the family eat, while her stomach can be heard growling. Mr. and Mrs Tennyson stopped eating when they heard that and looked at Ben who quickly had a idea, as he chuckle nervously to make them see it was him that his stomach was barking like a dog. "Haha, sorry Mom and Dad, I guest I didn't realize that I was hungry." He told them and stuffed his mouth with hash browns. Not going to ask any further about the subject, Mr. and Mrs Tennyson resumed back to eating while Ben did the same and had his eye on his doll, as she had her eyes on the breakfast in front of her, and hope her aunt and uncle to hurry up and go to work.

"Oh boy, I'm hour close to being late for work." Mr. Tennyson said looking at his Apple watch. Ben's mom looked at her watch as well and got out from the table.

"Same here dear. Ben, I want you to go straight home from school and stay put." Mrs. Tennyson told her son while picking up her briefcase and place a kiss on his head, then looked at his toy with a none good feeling just by looking at the thing. "And will you please put that inappropriate doll some where out of my sight." She told him as she can't believe a toy company would manufacture a Good Girls doll with a mature body, as the thought just sickens her in the stomach. Ben can only nod as his mouth was full of pancakes as he grab his cup to drink. As soon as his parents said goodbye to their ten year old son and waked out of the house with door shut, this gave Gwen the chance to drop her doll mode and quietly grab a muffin of the table and went to chewing away. Then she pulled the plate of left over pancakes and grab the maple syrup, and start pouring it all over and picked up the fork, and went to stuffing her face. "It looks like someone is one hungry doll." Ben said chuckling at his cousin eating away like a starving person.

Gwen looked at her lover and put her finger up to give a minute to speak, after finish what's in her mouth and then swallowed the food. "You're damn right about that Ben, I been starving for hours and I need to eat." She told him resuming back to chewing away with some bacon and eggs. Ben picked up his book bag that was beside him to see does he have anything he needs for the day got up, as Gwen stuffed a piece of pancake in her mouth as she sees her lover about to leave but stopped him just before his going to leave out. "Uh, are you forgetting something dweeb?." He stop to check once more and see he as everything and look back his girlfriend cousin. "N... N... No. What am I forgetting Gwen?." Rolling her eyes as she knew that Ben wasn't that bright in the head but those were one of the things that made her love her cousin, but seriously at sometimes it's aggravating.

"Me stupid, me. I want to come with." Gwen answered standing up on her chair.

"Oh, well, um, I don't want that asshole Billy to call me a little fag if he sees me carrying a Good Girls doll." said Ben as the person he was talking about the schools eighth grade bully who was always picks on him all the time just for the hell of it. Gwen notice that for a long time and made an effort to stop him for damaging his confidence and self esteem, as she stood up against the bully but unfortunately he bullied her by making fun of her, and call her Ms. Loser Bitch.

Just the memory of being constantly being bullied made a raw anger within herself, as Gwen wanted to permanently put an end to Billy for good. "If it makes you feel better Ben then I won't go and I'll stay here waiting for you." Gwen said jumping down from the chair and walked over to Ben who bended down to kiss her on the lips, and told her goodbye and left the apartment and headed to the bus stop on time, as the bus pulled up and got on and sat down beside his and Gwen's best friend Julie. "Hey, Ben ready for another day of school?." Julie asked him as she had her nose in her favorite Stephen King novel. Ben liked Julie as a friend as she was a good trusted and honest friend to be with. She would even help give you the answers to tests that you didn't study at all, and don't mind sharing her lunch with her friends.

Ben smiled to the ten year old Asian girl and smiled and answered. "You bet Julie!. This is going to be another day of reading new lesson plans." Julie smiled and happy to see Ben back into his good moody self again as she felt the blame for listening to Gwen that night, when she told her to get on the bus and leave her. The day after her best friends death, the police came to her home and interrogated her about where she was on that night, and they told to be honest and don't hold anything back on the story. After spilling the information to the cops they told her to never tell anyone about her being a living witness on that night in November, and never tell Ben especially. "I see you're in a great fantastic mood today. What's your secret?." Julie asked him closing her book to give him her full attention. Ben thought before saying anything knowing that she won't believe him even if he tried plus, for some reason Gwen wanted to play no show by pretending to be just a plain old doll programmed to have twelve catch phrases, and have a real human like conversation with you.

He sees that the young Asian girl was waiting for his response and made up one that was true. "My secret to being happy for meme is... having good loving people around me." Ben said rubbing the back of his head. Julie couldn't agree more about what he said and resumed back to reading the long exciting novel all the way to the school. When getting off the bus and headed to the hallway for class, Ben was in his locker getting the books that he needed and close the door shut, as time was limited and can't afford to miss class. He was on his way to his math class that was until he got tripped over and fell down. He looked up at the person who was responsible for this as this person that he hated the most in the whole school. The guy had on a blue jean sleeveless jacket with a white shirt, along with a black toboggan on his head, and had on some ripped up blue jean pants with a pair of Jordans on.

"Hi loser." the kid said being a complete ass to Ben as he lifted him up.

"Hi Billy." Ben said holding back his temper but his face however was showing it. "If you don't mind I like to head to my class. Some of us are trying to be a somebody in mid future." He told Billy picking up his book bag but it was quickly got snatched out by the bully. Billy open the bag and dumped everything out and dropped the bag on the floor. "Oops. Sorry about that loser but I don't like kids who wanted to be something in life." He told and then said with a threaten warning. "Listen here Tennyson. No body is going to protect your sorry little ass from me now that your cousin, Ms. Nerd ugly is dead and gone I can really have fun kicking the shit out of you." Ben wasn't going to let that asshole talk nasty about his cousin and did the unexpected, and that was punching the guy in the face. Ben backed up from him wiping the little blood off his nose and start laughing.

He laughed at what just happened to him and looked at Ben and said a little bit dissapointed. "This that all you got?. Let me show you the difference between a bitch punch and a man punch. Observe." With that he punched the hell out of Ben making him fly halfway across the hallway creating a trail of blood on the clean waxed floor. Recovering from the hit that brutality stroke him, Ben slightly got up from the floor with his hand covering his blooding nose and had can't help but to let tears coming down his face. Without saying anything to the jerk, Ben collected his things and got up to leave without his book bag. Seeing how quickly Ben ran away from him, Billy chuckle while putting the empty book bag on his shoulder. "That's what I call a punk bitch." He said heading out to the exit so he can skip school for the day not knowing he was being followed by someone.

"Haha, that Tennyson is nothing without his bitch of a cousin Gwen." Billy said laughing his way to the ally near the school to take a piss behind the big dumpster. He sat the book bag to the side and went to the wall and drop his urine, and then whistle to pass the time of peeing.

Little did he know someone was quietly stepping up and picked up a empty broken sharp beer bottle beside the dumpster, and then sneaked up behind Billy. After done letting go his load of urine and zipping his pants up, he turn around to go find a near by liquor store but then. "Hi my name is Becky!." said the Good Girls doll who was seating down up against the wall. The school bully jumped back in scare as it shocked him as he backed up. "Holy shit where the hell did you come from?." Billy asked the doll as he shake the scared feeling off his body and came up to pick up the doll. He examined the doll real good as it had a very uncanny looks making the eighth grade bully feel weird about the doll. "Damn. You are one hot little sex toy aren't you?." He grinned as an idea come to his head.

And so he sat the doll down on the ground and went to undue his pants and pull it down, so he can put his friend inside the dolls slightly open mouth. He bent down so his dick can make contact with her mouth as he slowly made his way towards her but, that's was when suddenly the doll came to life and stabbed Billy's junk with sharp broken beer bottle. Billy screamed out in pain as he fell down as the blood from his private region was blooding out, and see the doll changed her face expression from a plan doll to a vicious face. She walked up with the beer bottle in her hand and examine the broken bottle. "And that's why you should always recycle your glass bottles and not throw them into the trash plus, you should always wear protection when it comes down to fucking." said Gwen who was now looking back at Billy with a evil smile while Bully was scared to see the doll moving and talking on its own, and had a very familiar voice in which gave him chills. "Oh, shit." He said crawling away from the toy.

"Oh, shit yes." Gwen answered position the sharp pointed bottle upside down. "I recall that I told you if you ever lay a finger on my Ben, I will kill you personally. And so." Without finishing her sentence she ran at him with a yell as Billy was screaming for help. Gwen started stabbing his genitals repeatedly like mad but Billy had the strength to push her off of his privates. Then Gwen got up seeing Billy had his back turn trying to crawl away, but then she spotted a plastic grocery bag and knew what to do next. She grabbed the bag and ran up on top of him and put the bag over his head making him squirm asas his oxygen was dying quickly. Billy trying to get the bag off his head but Gwen pulled the bag tightly as she laughed evily like a joyful murderer that she is just now. "Hey, Billy do you prefer paper or plastic?." Gwen asked him as he can't say anything due to losing oxygen and passed out dead.

Catching her breath from the kill that she committed, she straightened her hair out and got off the dead body of the bully and take Ben's book bag and carry it back to the school without being seen. "Killing someone can releave the stress from your body and helps get the good old blood pumping." Gwen said feeling proud for what she did but don't give a damn if it was cruel and wrong. "Now all I have to do is find that son of a bitch that killed me, and his gang so I can fucking give them what they deserve. Haha." Chuckling like a crazy girl, Gwen went inside of the school and made her way to Ben's locker and put his book bag inside and close the door. The next thing Gwen did in which was heading right out of the building and headed her way to take a bus, as it surprised her that nobody didn't eeven notice her getting on the back of the bus.

At least an hour she got off the bus and went on foot towards the building that was four blocks away to where she needed to be, and that was a so called abandon building as this building was a undercover drug factory. Now the only reason why she was heading there is because she did a little background research on her killer and what the news have said he has a drug factory somewhere downtown in New Jersey, and the police can't find it due to the factory was clearly hidden behind the open eyes of the people. But Gwen who was a very smart girl for a ten year old know where that hidden factory was located. She snucked in the building as the factory was producing a huge amounts of crack cocaine and getting packed up by pounds, while getting stocked into the trucks. Gwen assumed that Diego King must do a drug run by night and see familiar gangsters in the room, and see one of Diego's top thug giving orders to the workers. Grinning from ear to ear as she had an evil awful idea, Gwen ran fast to where she needed to be where she can kill everyone all at once.

How she's going to do it is by finding the natural gas pipe line that was connected to the factory. She read the warning label on the sticker as it read dangerous but ignore the high warning and started turning the handle bar down letting the gas come out strongly. "Good. Now, I just need to fool the dum ass." Gwen said chuckling evily as she headed up to the man's office and started loosing the handle as the gas was released. The Thug came in after done doing his daily routine of the factory and took a seat and tune on his music, and went counting his money that was stacked everywhere on his desk. He counted while singing the song as the music was rapping about something silly but that was the guys jam. When done counting his cash he noticed that something was wrong after counting, and noticed his was two stack short on cash.

"Where the fuck us my money?." The Thug asked himself checking his surroundings and went to searching. "It was right fucking their. It didn't just get up and walk off." He searched every corner as Gwen put her hand on her mouth to prevent her chuckle as she got up from underneath the dresser and quietly sat down a lighter on the desk, and then see the the Thug helpless to find his cash and chuckle silently and walked out of the office in the mini window. The middle age gangster saw the door window flapping back and forth and then noticed the lighter on his desk. "Weird. I don't recall having the lighter on the desk." He walked over and picked up the instant fire tool and sat down, and shrugged his shoulders and start taking out his rolled up joint from his pocket and put in his mouth.

"Well I do deserve a good old smoke break." He said trying to start the lighter to produce a flame but it was a little trouble turning it on. "Come on already I want to get high as a cloud and burn this baby." The Thug got his wishes when he got the lighter turned on the flame and suddenly himself and the whole factory got blown up in high explosion that was heard halfway through New Jersey, while Gwen was far away from the explosion as she watched the factory destroyed and in flames, as the ten year old girl inside the sexy doll body was laughing at her work. "Barbeque anyone?." Gwen asked in a joke and went laughing evily. Back in the school as it was time to transition to another class, Ben and Julie walked together to their lockers to get the right books they need for their classes and when opening their locker doors, Ben saw his Sumo wrestler book bag in his locker hanged on the hook.

"Hey my book bag." Ben said taking it off the hook and took it out of his locker.

Julie looked at his book bag and happy to see it since Ben told her that asshole Billy bullied him this morning. "Huh I guess for once he felt bad about it and wanted to give back to you." She suggested closing her locker door. Ben got confused as to why would that jerk would give his book bag back, let alone put it back in his locker for him. "Wait...Billy doesn't know my locker combination." Ben thought as that was weird but then he started smelling perfume in his locker. The fragrance was sweet green apple as he knows only one girl that would wear that, would be. "Oh shit!." said a student making everyone run where he was. Ben and Julie looked at each other confused as the two of them walked to the open door and saw the ambulance pushing the bed of a dead person on it who still had the plastic bag on his head tight, while the bottom of his body was covered up but the blood was still dripping.

"Oh, god, that's...that's...that's Billy!." said another student making everyone started talking amongst themselves.

"My god who would do such a thing of taking someone's life away from them?." asked Julie who felted hurt and sad to see a unexpected death.

Ben on the other hand knew that Billy's sudden death wasn't all too strange and suspicious. In fact it made sense to him that his book bag was returned to his locker, second smell a familiar green apple perfume, and third his bully was murdered on the same day. The principal of the school came up from talking to the Medic officer and headed inside to tell all students to head to the bus and go home early. Julie was kinda excited to go home early but more concern about who would kill Billy and why would they go this far to even think about taking someones life. The drive home on the bus was quiet all the way to each stop on each kid, and the last two on the bus was Ben and Julie discussing about the mysterious murder.

"This is just crazy. Who would dare to kill an eighth grader?." asked Julie.

"Who knows Julie, I bet this has to be someone on the streets who probably got drunk and went to killing." Ben suggested knowing who really murdered the jerk. The ten year old Asian girl turn back to see him with a sad look.

"You think so?." She asked her best friend. Ben nodded in agreement and said hiding the real truth of the matter.

"Yeah. In fact why was Billy even outside in the first place?. That's the real question." Ben said as the bus was pulled to a stop as it was his turn to get dropped off. Saying goodbye to his friend and getting off the bus, Ben headed to his apartment home to have a talk to the person responsible for the death of the bully. He took his house key out and went to unlocking and came in, and closed the door behind him while making his way to the living room as the TV was being heard. On the couch he saw Gwen who had her shoes and socks off showing her feet while eating some family sized nacho cheese Doritos, watching the live breaking news of her destruction. "Hi dweeb how was school?. Did you learn anything today?." Gwen asked not leaving her eyes off the TV.

"Funny that you should ask." Ben started setting his book bag down and took a seat beside his doll cousin. "I did learn something today and that's about Billys sudden death. Care to explain doofus?." Gwen took her eyes off the TV as she got caught in the act of her kill, and now have to come clean. "To be honest with you Ben. I did murder that fucker and I for one enjoy it." Gwen said showing no remorse about it and offered her chips to Ben who gladly grab a few. He looked at the news as the newsman talking about the sudden explosion and fire behind him. "And yes I did that. And now I'm one close away from murdering that bastard that gunned me down." She told Ben showing a crooked smile on her face and chuckled evily.

For once in his life Ben felt concerned about her health and mind set, to the point he worried about her mentally. "Gwen are you...feeling okay?." He dared asked her. She stopped laughing seeing he was concerned about her and stopped chuckling, and lean over to kiss him. "Does that answer your question Ben?." She asked with her eyebrow raise with a seductive wink. Ben blushed bright red and can't help but nod back to her question and the next thing that came to his mind was a very good question. "So... w... w... w... what's next on your vendetta?." He asked.

"Simple. I have to find that asshole and kill him plus, after doing that and fulfilling my promise to that asshole, I need to find a way to get my life back." Ben took the courage to ask his beloved girlfriend on the question at hand.

"How?. You're dead." He said folding his arms.

"Correction dum dum, my body is dead but my soul however is still alive and active." Gwen corrected her cousin changing the channel to the TV.

"Fuck you." Ben said giving the doll another idea that was this time dirty.

"Okay Ben...lets fuck!." Gwen answered taking all of her clothes off and jumped on top of him to floor and went to taking his clothes off.

Gwen is going to celebrate her revenge with a great incest sex with her cousin who she would do anything for him. Even if it involves transferring his soul into a Good Guys doll even though his not even dead. "It looks like I need to have a little chat with Mr. Ray about my situation. I mean after...he was the one to introduce me to the supernatural spell of Dambualla or...I can wait until the time is right to tell him of what I did in order to cheat my death. Oh god forgive me for the sin that I created for myself." Gwen thought as she was riding on Bens member faster as Ben quickly climaxed inside of her.

"Damn. Your dick is huge . Well what should I expect this our first go around anyway." She pointed out getting the whole feeling of her boyfriends big member.

"Sorry Gwen but hey it felt good." Ben answered even though it took less then a minute of getting hard on his first pleasure.

Rolling her eyes Gwen said "Suuuurrre. Whatever you say dweeb, now less talk more moaning and groaning."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Okay Diego, where the fuck are you, you little bastard?." Gwen asked herself having her face at the window watching cars go by. It has been a week after blowing up the factory as Gwen wasn't fully satisfied. No, she can't be satisfied until she killed the person that was responsible for what he did to her, and got her where she is now. A soul trapped inside of a Good Girls doll.

The thought of being a doll just made Gwen feel funny. To her it felt weird to short instead of her normal height, plus not only that but she had to play Barbie to anyone who sees her a suspicious toy, and especially from Tiffany. For the whole entire week, Tiffany was doing all she can to see if the doll was doing things all by herself instead of Ben pulling the strings. She tried to make Gwen do something by leaving a plate of freshly made oatmeal cookies on the table, and even sat down to see if the Good Girls doll was going to do it but nothing happened. Tiffany then left the room for just a few minutes and came back and see that the plate was still covered in cookies, making her cuss about it but when Ben comes in with the doll and have himself some cookies, he would take about four in his pocket and four for eating.

Tiffany eyed Ben as he grabbed his toy and walked away from her, while she follow carefully and then noticed the crumbs on the dolls face. She stopped as she recalled that she never once seen the Good Girls doll eat anything, but like she thought before she knows that theirs something more about that doll and she knows it. Chucky keep telling her that this was getting into her head too much and needed to put to rest, before she strain herself silly but Tiffany tried to convince him that the Good Girls doll is not just an ordinary toy.

Currently now eyeing the doll that was staring right at her, Tiffany was at the table playing cards with Chucky to pass the time until Ben gets home from school. She looked dead in her eyes hoping that it might blink but didn't, as Tiffany haven't realized that Chucky was noticing on what she's looking at and got upset and tired of same routine.

"Tiff!." He cried getting her eyes back to him. "It's just a freaking doll. Stop acting stupid and silly!." Chucky shouted while slamming his cards down.

"Chucky come on now you don't possibly believe that this doll right over there is not completely suspicious to you?." Tiffany asked her boyfriend.

"No, but one things for sure you're acting like a crazy bitch so knock it off." He told her grabbing his cards back up and went to see what he got to win the game.

Mad to be called a crazy bitch, Tiffany just let go of her suspicion about the doll and resumed back to playing. Taking one more look at toy, she then saw what surprised her from toy itself. For some odd and weird reason, the doll started having a runny nose as it pour out not snots but blood. Arching her eyebrow at what she just witnessed in her own eyes, the Good Girls doll was bleeding out from her nose as it dripped down from the tip of her mouth, and dripped down to her clothes. Shaking the memory that processed in her mind out, Tiffany continue on to the game up until it was time for them to go out and order some food and come back as once again, Ben's parents were shopping for gifts for relatives from another state and so they had plenty of time to get something, until Ben comes home from school.

When the door was closed and locked shut, Gwen dropped her doll mode and slowly touched her nose and see her blood on her fingers and see her nose dropping more blood on her hand. "Shit!." She said heading to the bathroom to get some tissue and wipe her nose clean, and flushed down into the toilet and walked out of the bathroom and into Ben's room to seat down in the chair and summaries on what's happening.

"Damn, I knew this would happen eventually." Gwen told herself now mad as hell. She realized that the body she was in wasn't stable for her as she slowly turning normal again. The spell that she chanted on herself was to prevent her from feeling any pain if she ever get shot in the arm or any of her body parts, until she gets a new body. But instead the spell that she used was wearing off on her and needed to transfer her soul to another girls soul before she's permanently trapped in her current body of hers.

"Fuck. Now who can transfer my soul to?. It has to be someone around my age because I want to go to school and finish my education." Gwen said in her thoughts as she tapped her chin to think hard.

Her thoughts were cut short when she herd the door open andand her two people talking, as the voices didn't belong to Tiffany or Chucky. Automatically she went back to doll mode as the voices was coming to her way, and see it was Ben who came back from school and so did Julie. When seeing her best friend again she felt big joy to see that Julie was okay and not hurt from that night back in November, plus seeing her golden ticket out of her Good Girls body also. The thought of taking over Julie's body for her own was wrong but it's not she's going to kill her when the process of transferring her soul in to her. No, instead it would be just like the people from movie Get Out.

The original owner of the body would be stucked inside of his or her subconscious mind, seeing what's going through his or her eyes while the other person that took over will be running things their way. Including how they look, dress, act, and move, but the one difference about it was that their was noway of having Julie back in control of her own body. Now don't get Gwen wrong about her decision making, as this was only temporary as she remembered something that Chucky told her about regaining the persons original body and get a restart, but the question was how?.

The two were talking about something that involves the schools prep rally as both Ben and Julie dropped their bags down in the corner, and decided to play some Sumo Wrestling game since they didn't have any homework for the day and it wouldn't hurt to have some playing time in. Julie sat down on the bed while Ben was getting the computer up and running, as the conversation was still being talking about on weather the school should invite a special guest to their school or just have an all day party.

"I still say we should invite a special guest." Ben said starting to type in the password to the computer.

"Ooooo I don't know Ben, inviting a special guest is not cheap you know?." Julie said taking her shoes off while continuing speaking. "In fact, if we even invite... let's say a famous celebrity. And this person want to get paid around two or fifty thousand dollars just to come to our school to visit us."

Ben chuckle as that was true, but still there's nothing wrong about having a guest speaker in his opinion. Getting the computer to fire up and clicking on to the app, Julie look at the doll beside her and perked up in delight as she immediately recognized the doll. She pick up the doll in her hands and examine the likeness of the toy, as it reminded of her deceased best friend.

"Nice Good Girls doll. Ben, I never know you liked a girls toy?." Julie said making Ben turn his attention towards her.

"Gwen." thought Ben seeing his cousin wink at him, surprising that Julie didn't spot that.

"Oh well you see Julie, uh, Ms. Valentine have brought it for me a early Christmas present. But instead the toy suppose to be a Good Guys doll. Not a Good Girls doll." Ben explained.

"Oh well then, why haven't you give the toy back?." Julie question him.

Gwen arched her eyebrow with a smirk as she too was questioning with her best friend. Ben see the look and looked back at Julie who she was waiting for the answer as to her, it was weird and creepy for a boy to have a girls toy instead of a boys toy. Coming up with a good excuse to convince Julie that he wasn't a big sex maniac, the idea came in a quick flash as this excuse was an excellent move on his part.

"W... W... Well Julie, the doll reminded of Gwen. And so I just kept it." Ben said giving a good a answer.

"Oh. Well uh, um, that's very thoughtful of you to think that this doll looked like Gwen." said Julie turning the doll over to see her face.

In Julie's mind she felted high guilt when Gwen's name came about. She remembered that faithful cold night when she and Gwen were chased down by those gangsters, and wished she had refused to obey Gwen's demand when she told her to go ahead and leave her behind. That night after the crazy incident the poloce came to her home, as they told her parents that the video cameras on the light poles recorded her and Gwen. Scared to know why the cops were their, Julie remembered that they were there to get her side of the story right after they told her that, her best friend Gwen was found dead in cold blood.

Just the thought of seeing Gwen's dead corpse just makes her cry, and feel cold chills up down her spine. Then she also remembered what the cops have told her before they left her home, in which was to never tell anyone about that night. And that's especially to Gwen's closest friend, and that closest friend besides her was Ben. And so on and froth, Julie had kept the truth from Ben for his on good and protect their friendship from being destroyed. After Ben told her that he was going to get them something from the kitchen, for them to snack on for the day. Thus, giving Julie the chance to talk to his toy as she had always wanted a Good Girls toy for her birthday or Christmas.

"Hi my name is Julie. What's yours?." Julie begin the talk between her and the doll, as it responded back.

"Hi Julie my name is Becky, and I'm Ben's one and only best friend until the very end." Gwen told her laughing in her doll voice, as Julie laughed a little as well.

"Cool. Hey?. Can you keep a secret?." asked Julie being a little bit serious and having some fun until Ben gets back with the snacks.

Gwen blinked and said thinking. "Hmmmmm, that all depends on one thing. Is it personal?." She asked and got a nod from Julie as she had something to get off her chest.

"Yes it is, you see Becky, I..I..I missed my best friend. Her name was Gwen and she died last month and I wished that I had helped her get on the bus before those fuckers killed her." Julie explained to Becky, not realizing she was talking to Gwen the entire time.

When seeing how hurt her best friend really was over her death, Gwen felt sad and feel low to think about transferring her soul to her body. In truth she never wanted to do such a thing but she doesn't have any other choice, and Julie was the best pick to get but Gwen has to have permission before doing so. "Awwww don't feel bad Julie. Gwen is a better place and I bet she doesn't want you to be sad, and putting so much blame on yourself." She told her as the sad face became a happy one, as Julie pull her into a hug and looked at her with much happiness.

"Oh thank you, so much Becky. I really needed that very much." Julie told her as she saw a smile planted on the dolls face.

Julie thought of thinking that someone had made a special request, for making Becky more human and realistic to the point she believes it is alive and breathing. Her eyes were back to door entrance as Ben came in with bags of chips and a bowl of popcorn. He sat it down and popped on the chair and went to playing, as Julie went over to wait her turn to play as Ben lost the fist round of the game, Gwen sat up and grab herself some popcorn and silently munch on them and went over to the window as she wasn't a big fan of Sumo Wrestling.

She went up to the window and looked down watching the cars go by, and see people walking in different directions as this was nothing out of the ordinary. Gwen was getting ready to go back to where she was until she spotted a familiar person, right outside on the streets was a Thug with tattoos all over his body and face, carrying a glass beer forty ounce bottle in hand. Gwen recognized who he was as the Thug was one of Kings goons, as pure anger raised up inside her as she looked back at the two who was still distracted in the game, giving her the chance to snuck her way out of the room.

Before leaving she went into the kitchen and pulled out a nice sharpen cooking knife, and closed the drawer back and rushed right out and down to the steps as fast as she could and walked out of the building. Gwen carefully hid the sharp knife in her shirt hoping it won't stick her, while running over to the other side of the street as the Thug went into the alley to seat down and drink his way to get dead drunk. Back inside having a great time on the computer, Ben sat down on the bed letting his guest play and get the time to check on Gwen and notice she wasn't in the room. He looked at the window to see if she was out there and sure was, she's was outside running over to the other side of the street. Checking back to Julie who was still had her attention on the game, Ben headed out to go see why his girlfriend would get up and walked out of the building, as he locked the door behind him and ran out to go get his girlfriend.

"I'm going to get your ass now." Gwen said quietly, as she walked without being seen. The Thug sat down bringing the bottle of alcohol to his lips and swigged down, and gave a big burp after taking the bottle out of his mouth and sat it down. "That's what I call good shit." He told himself closing his eyes to take a quick nap. Gwen came behind the trash can with the sharp knife in hand, having a evil smirk on her face possible as she slowly approach the man with evil intentions. She stopped dead when hearing a voice behind and knew who it belongs to, making her swear like a Navy sailor. Gwen looked back and saw Ben heading this way towards her, and then look back at the man who was starting to wake up from his early nap.

"Damn it Ben, why can't you fucking stay in your room?." Gwen told herself, setting the knife back into her shirt and sat down in the cold snow. The Thug woke up right before Gwen went back to her doll mode, and then saw the doll right in the alley where he was. He got up and went over to the toy and picked up, and started loving the body figure as it got him really horny. "Why hello there you little fuck toy, my I say you look pretty damn good to fuck with." He told doll having a dirty mind and grin, not knowing the doll wanted to cuss him out for saying that to her as she wasn't a whore. He heard footsteps coming from the alley entrance and saw a ten year old boy, having a worried nervous look when seeing Gwen being hold by a thug who wasn't friendly on the face.

"Who the fuck are you kid?. State your business little bastard." The Thug told him already got an attitude.

"Er..sir, that doll you're holding in your hands." Ben begin trying to start a conversation with the man.

"Yeah?. Why do you fucking care kid?." The Thug asked rudely while having Gwen underneath his arm.

"Sir, the doll that you have underneath your arm is mine. Soooooo I want it back." Ben told him a little bit scared to speak to the guy.

He chuckled evilly while taking the doll out from his arm and looked at it before looking back at Ben, who had his hand out to have his doll back but the Thug had other plans in mind. "Okay kid I'll give it back to you...when I'm done fucking it." He said making Ben look on in horror, seeing the man undoing Gwen's pants as he was serious about getting his nuts busted for pleasure. With the quickness as it was a quick move, in which was Gwen who quickly pulled the knife out from her shirt and sliced the man's throat like bread. He dropped Gwen down as he hold his throat as it was spilling out his blood, while Gwen picked up her knife and walked up to the now scared Thug as Ben too was scared to see as this was the first time that, he ever seen this side of Gwen before.

He remembered something from what his aunt told his mom about Gwen, but can't remember what they were talking about but figured it was about her mental health. The Thug was trying to talk but his mouth was over flowing with his own blood, as he see the doll got closer to him. "Well homie you might say that, I'm a true bad bitch because I got game." Gwen said having the knife position down, and screamed at him as she ran towards the defenseless Thug, and went to stabbing and pulling the parts of his body out. Insanity was all over Gwen as she laughed like a mad girl, enjoying the killing of her victim as the blood was scattered everywhere on the wall, snow, and on her face.

"Gwen that's enough!." Ben yelled not wanting to see anymore killing.

"What's wrong dweeb?. Don't like real killing because I do." said Gwen finishing the kill and licked the blood clean off of the knife.

"Gwen what has happened to you?." asked Ben as this wasn't the girl that he loved, and from the looks of it he didn't like how she's looking at him with the knife pointing at him.

"Oh Ben don't be scared of me." Gwen said feeling bad about traumatizing her cousin. She walked over to him to comfort her lover but then a police siren was herd and saw the call pulled up. "If you truly love me Ben. Don't say anything about me." She warned him and dropped the knife down and dropped as well, and turn back into her Barbie mode. The cops ran in after getting a report of one of Kings goons was spotted, and ran to go take him in for interrogation but instead they have to call in the ambulance to come pick up, the body that was laid out in its own blood.

 **At the Police Station...**

When getting the call from officer that they have Ben under investigation of what happened to the dead Thug. Both Tiffany and Chucky rushed in with high concern, as one of the officers guided them to the room.

When they checked in they saw Ben seating down beside his Good Girls doll, seeing how upset Miss Valentine was seeing him in the police station. Ben getting ready to open his mouth but Tiffany stopped him by raising her hand. "I don't want to hear it Ben." She said while Chucky pulled the officer to the side, and see if the man can give him the information on what just happened. "Mr. Ray my men found that boy in alley with a dead man, who is one of Diego's top thug was layed out everywhere. I mean his body parts were literally everywhere as if someone just stabbed and pulled out." The Cop explained. Chucky looked at Tiffany who was fussing at Ben, assuming that the kid point the finger at his toy. He was getting to the point that he was done about that doll amdand wished it would end. "Where do I sign him out?." Chucky asked the police officer.

"Sorry Mr. Ray, but his going to be picked up by his parents. The only thing that you and your girlfriend will take with you, is that sex toy that he got with him." said the Cop.

"Wait Miss Valentine don't!." Ben pleaded as Tiffany took the doll from him.

"Enough Ben!. I mean it this time damn it!." Tiffany said pulling the doll out of his arms and walked out.

Chucky shook his head and walked out of the building and go rejoin Tiffany, as the two headed out to go home and let Ben's parents handle him and boy his going to get it. When arriving home at night, Tiffany sat the doll down looking at the thing as it had a blank expression, while Chucky grabbed his bowling ball bag and let his girlfriend have her thing with the doll. She went to talking with it but got the same results such as introduction, talking about the weather, and asking if she wanna play. Tiffany got up to go grab herself a beer as this was going to be a long night with the toy.

She went over to the box that the toy came in and went to see the cereal number, to see if she could find some information about the thing but when she lifted the box upside down, a pack of AA batteries fell out making the middle age women stop at her tracks. Tiffany dropped the box and bent down to get the wrapped pack batteries off the floor. A cold chill feeling came down her body as she found something very suspicious about the toy, as she slowly took her steps towards the doll as it was still seating on the couch. Tiffany picked up and went to pulling her shirt up to go check the battery pack that was located in the back of the dolls back. Getting ready to open the lid up, the doll twisted her head to face her. "Hi my name is Becky!." Tiffany got shooken up from that surprise but had enough of this stress.

"Alright you little bitch you ask for it!." Tiffany told her walking to throw her into the fire place.

"I hope you burn like wood you sex toy." She said about to throw it into the flames.

With that getting ready to happen, Gwen had no choice but to drop her acting and got mad when Tiffany tried to burn her, as she looked at her with anger look and spoke in her real voice. "Don't you even fucking think about it Miss Valentine!." Tiffany automatically screamed and threw the doll away from her, as Gwen got up blinking and said "Sorry Miss Valentine but I didn't transfer my soul into this doll for nothing." With that she took off running and walked out as Tiffany automatically ran to go stop her, but was too late as Gwen ran out to the exit door and was gone from sight, plus when she followed her out to the streets they were any signs as to which way she went to, making Tiffany regret what she was about to her.

"Oh god, why did Chucky taught her about voodoo?. Gwen come back sweetie!." Tiffany yelled running around in the streets, already having an idea on what the dead ten year old was up to.

"God, I hope I'll find her in time before she finds that fucker." She thought getting into her car to go searching for a possessed doll.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **(Flashback)**

At Tiffany's and Chicky's apartment, Tiffany was having a conversation with Gwen's mother who recently dropped her daughter off to hangout with them, as Chucky and Gwen went out bowling together as it was her favorite thing to do during her spare time.

"Tiffany, I need to tell you something very important. It's about Gwen." Natalie begin with utter seriousness and fear.

"What's wrong with Gwen?. Nat, what happened?." Tiffany asked very concern about her favorite kid, that she would do anything for even it's taking her own life.

Natalie was silent for a second having her hand wrapped around her mug of tea, as the news wasn't so good but she had to tell her best friend that she have known since their years of school. Tiffany could see this wasn't pleasant to say but Natalie insisted on saying what's on her mind, so that way her best friend won't ask why she haven't mention it to her.

"A week ago Tiffany, we took Gwen to a Psychiatrist as she was showing signs of mental illness for some time." Natalie started, as she took a sip of her tea and took few seconds to hold herself together before continuing.

"When she came out from the Doctors office he pulled me to the side, while Frank take Gwen back into the car and wait out for me. The Doctor told me that Gwen is Mentally...Insane." Natalie wiped her tear off her face right after telling her best friend this new information. Tiffany couldn't believe her ears as she herd the words **Mentally Insane** , let alone someone like Gwen was like that in her life. To Tiffany, Gwen was like the most sweetest child that she had ever met as she was smart for her age, and also a good helper around the house. Just the idea of Gwen being a lunatic just made her sick to her stomach and wondering what was the cause of it. "H.. How mentally insane is she Natalie?." Tiffany asked, having full attention on her question that she asked of her best friend.

"The Doctor had diagnosed her mental state as having a mind of a serial killer. Out of all the damn mental illness that my child could have gotten, she got a serial killer mind. Fuck." Natalie said cursing the truth that is true about Gwen's condition.

"What did the Doctor say about treating her illness?." asked Tiffany

"The Doctor wanted to do some sessions with her and work up from there. That's the medicine that he highly recommend." said Natalie, finishing off her mug of tea and sat it down. A question popped up in Tiffany's head as it had something to do with the two young Tennyson cousins, and had a theory on it but had to make sure before making it official. "Natalie, does this have something with Ben?. You do know that the two have feelings for one another more than just cousins right?." Natalie took in the question as it could be true, as it was no lie that both Ben and Gwen are in love and do have an incest relationship with each other. It have been showing that her daughter had been very protective of Ben, when everywhere they go from home, school, or anywhere else. Natalie remembered few times that Gwen would come home from school with anger in her eyes and face, and over heard her saying she would literally murder the schools bully if he every lay his hand on Ben.

And that scared Natalia the most.

"You're might be right about that Tiffany." She said after done tearing up.

"Oh I know that, I am right Nat." said Tiffany

 **(End of Flashback)**

Tiffany remembered that memory as it was like the back of her hand, and now driving in the snow while speed dialling Chucky to tell him on what she have discovered about the doll.

"This has better be good Tiff. Cause it's my turn to bowl." Chucky said on the phone taken a swig of beer.

"Chucky it's about the Good Girls doll." Tiffany said, hearing a sigh of irritation making her mad.

"Tiff why don't you." Chucky said but was interrupted by a start of cussing.

"Shut the fuck up Chucky and let me fucking speak!." Tiffany yelled on the phone, and stopped the car as a car pulled out from the corner. She calmed down after the surprise car which it was her fault, since she wasn't paying attention after getting mad at her boyfriend for giving her an attitude. Checking to see that their was no cars in sight she continued on driving and went back to talking to Chucky. "Fine Tiff what the hell is wrong with the toy this time?." Mr. Ray asked while buy another round of beer, and a side of nachos with all the fixings.

"Chucky, Gwen is alive. She transferred her soul to that doll." Tiffany explained searching each corner for Gwen.

Chucky stopped drinking and spit his beer out after hearing that Gwen was alive and transferred her soul, and now had fully believed what Tiffany have said because that was possible. It all made since on what Tiffany said about her suspicion about the toy, as Ray had put the pieces together and should have seen it from the start when Ben called the toy Gwen in stead of Becky. "Is she there with you Tiff?." He asked crossing his fingers, as Tiffany informed him a while back that Gwen was insane and knew what triggered it to come into the light. "No Chucky, I lost her when I told her that, I'll was going to throw her into the fire place and then she finally dropped her toy acting and things went crazy from there." Tiffany informed as she explained a bit further on what had happened, making the middle age man upset and now that he was responsible for her, and he knew that he needs to help her before she finds her killer.

"Tiff, I'll be back at home asap and see if she turns back here." He told her, after calling it an early night to the guys and packed his bowling ball back into its bag.

"Sounds good sweet face, I'll keep a lookout for her and meet you home later." Tiffany told him after hanging up, and sat her phone down in the cubby and had her full attention on the road.

A few blocks away from where she was, as guy who was covered up in his heavy coat and hoodie after leaving the alcohol store, headed back into his car and headed back to his hideout. The man was in hiding for two thing. A, his a wanted man for murdering a ten year old girl last month, and B, he was trying to hide from a mysterious person who been out killing his gang, and felt that he was next on the list. Diego King was in a living hell and in fear, as the words from the ten year old girl that he purposely shot and killed made a promise to him. And that promise was she's going to kill him and his gang, and that be true to what his brain been telling him. His gang who was short in numbers keep telling him that, the bitch just saying that to scare him and nothing more and say it's probably some new gang group trying to take them out, and try to have the streets of New Jersey to them selves.

"Fuck it. Its all in my head." Diego told himself starting his car and leave out, before any cops pulled him over and ask for his license. He turned on the radio listening to some Hip Hop, while lighting up his joint to get high while driving. "Fuck that that little bitch. She's dead and theirs no way in hell that she can come back to get me." He told himself taking his time smoking his weed, after parking the car to the side, to take in the feel of the mixed marijuana blend without worry or care to his thought. He pulled out his joint to breathe out the smoke and chuckled darkly as it was feeling good him, and said out loud in joyfulness. "Man, I love this shit!." After saying it, his neck immediately got pulled back by a heavy duty cable wire making him struggle to breathe. He looked at his rear view mirror to see who snucked into his car and ambush him, and can't believe his being strangled by a living doll!.

"Then you must love this then homie!." Gwen said mocking her killer, with a insane grin on her face.

Diego made his attempt to push his attacker off his neck, but Gwen mange to pull the cable wire even more tighter trying to kill the oxygen in his head trying to suffocate his brain. Luckily to reach the wheel and the gear, Diego quickly shifted from park to drive and press down hard on the gas pedal causing the car fly crazy. Hoping to shake his attacker off his neck, he grabbed his forty ounce bottle of liquor and banged at Gwen's head making her let go of the cable wire. "Two can play at that Player!." Gwen said taking out her knife and jumped back to the seat and try to slice his neck wide open, but Diego was moving his head away from the kill as Gwen manage to miss him, making the crazy girl growl in anger and retry her attempts.

Telling that Diego wasn't going to go down easy like one of his gang members that she enjoyed killing, Gwen jumped off the back of the seat and went to stabbing him underneath his seat, making Diego panic when seeing the blade through his seat and now have to get up from his seat and drive at the same time. "I told you that, I'll be back to kill you and your gang mother fucker!." Gwen reminded him and ended her words with a crazy laugh of hers, and continue on stabbing through the leather seat. "Shit it is you!." said Diego who now even more fucked than ever, and knew he was right not to doubt that warning from that night. "Oh shit yeah, it's me!." Gwen mocked once again while laughing crazy even more. Driving like a bat out of hell, Diego completely forgot that the streets were icy, thus causing the car to lose control as it was spinning and twirling around making both him and Gwen hold on tightly.

The car found itself flipped over and slid all the way to a parking meter and stopped. Diego open his eyes and see he was upside down and unbuckle his seat belt, and tried to get out but stopped and remembered his little stole away in his car, and noticed that she wasn't in cat with him. He recalled hearing glass being shattered behind him when the car flipped over, and figure she must have escaped just in time in his thought. The window from the passenger side busted open making the thug jump up in shock, as sees Gwen crawling in with knife in her mouth. She sat right up taking the knife out from her mouth and pointed at him, with an insane look on her face as she grinned evilly as the man. "I'm going to fuck you up King. The same way you fucked me up...but only painfully and slowly." Gwen said gripping the knife and was about to have her revenge, but then with both quick reaction and memory. Diego pulled out his pistol from his dash cubby hole and took his shot at her in the right shoulder.

Gwen jumped back hard with yell of pain, as soon as the bullet had made contact with her shoulder making her flew out of the upside down car. Having his chance to get out of his broken down car, Diego took the handle of his gun and busted the window and crawled out of the car, and quickly on his guard assuming that Gwen was still around somewhere. He speed walked to the other side of his car to find her but she wasn't there anymore. "Alright bitch where the fuck did you run off to?." He asked himself feeling safe to put his gun up, and quickly ran out of where he was before hearing sirens coming his way. Back with Tiffany who was searching real hard for Gwen but no luck and decided to just return home, and hope she finds her the morning before she hurts herself or anyone in that category. When open the door to her place right after parking her car in the parking lot garage, she was greeted immediately by Chucky who went babbling questions to her as he too was worried and concern about Gwen.

"Did you find her Tiff?. Where is she?. Is she okay?. Tiff?." Chuckys mouth got closed right after Tiffany put her hand on his lips, and message him to hush and let her speak.

"Chucky the answer is no unfortunately. I went searching every street corner and alley, and I've even looked at her favorite book store." Tiffany told Ray before settling down to relax on the sofa.

"Ah Tiff, I didn't mean for this to happen." said Chucky, joining his lover beside her.

Tiffany took her boots off while blaming herself as she should have known it was Gwen in that Good Girls doll body, when the doll answered back in her cheery doll voice to Ben right after snatching her away from his grip. **"I'll be back soon buddy!."** Those exact words is what Tiffany had remembered plus, she had believed Ben when he said that the dolls name wasn't Becky but instead it was Gwen. "Chucky why the hell did you teach her the Dambualla spell?." Tiffany demanded to know as it truly was Chuckys fault. Chucky huffed in saddens and wished he hadn't taught her that spell, but in truth he was glad he did otherwise Gwen wouldn't be alive. "To tell you the truth Tiff, I just don't know why I even taught her Dambualla. Maybe it's because we both liked magic and supernatural things." He said lying to her and happy she fell for it, to his only concern and hope tomorrow they will find Gwen.

Next morning after breakfast, Tiffany had to go to work today as her boss needed her there and willing to raise her salary, and Tiffany wasn't dum to turn down on extra money and so she was already dressed in business attire, and had on her red lipstick and kissed Ray goodbye as he took a day off on being a handyman. After saying goodbye, Chucky washed the dishes and cleaned up the table right before fixing another load of fresh coffee to drink. He went over to lift the window up to get some fresh air in the kitchen, and wanted to hear the birds chirping while singing with them by whistling and while picking his cup off the table. "There's nothing wrong about having a good cup of hot joe in the morning." He said to himself getting ready to pour himself a cup until. "Hey. Mr. Ray?. Yo over here." came a voice behind him making the middle age man look back, and stopped to see who it was. Coming in from the window with a wounded shoulder and bloody nose. Gwen had on her brightest smile and presenting herself to her neighbor, like she haven't seen him in years as Chucky was dead shock to witness on what his seeing in front of him.

"Hi Mr. Ray!. W.. W.. What do you think of the new me?. Yeah, I know that I'm cheating puberty with this hot body of mine." Gwen said loving her hot body of hers.

"G.. G.. Gwen?. it's you. Gwen?." Chucky said both happy and concern to see her, and wanted to get to the bottom of it but Gwen spoke first.

"You know something Mr. Ray, I want to say thank you for telling me that spell. It works wonders and oh yeah, last night I was trying to kill the mother fucker that kill me and round up getting shot in the shoulder." She told him showing her wounded shoulder, as the stain of blood was showing pretty good making Chucky go get the medic kit. Gwen jumped off as she went over to the table as Chucky lifted her up, and sat her down on the table and went to fixing her injury. "Gwen." Chucky begin while carefully taking the bullet out from her shoulder. "The reason why you're not invincible like you should have is because, you chanted the Dambualla spell half way and not the full spell. And since you're in that body for so long you're becoming very fragile, since you still keep having a bloody nose so much." Chucky said pointing out after taking the bullet out and went to cleaning the wound, with alcohol pads as he had a good point but Gwen already knows that from the beginning.

"Yeah, I know but, I already chosen the right person to have her body." Gwen said eating her bacon that Chucky offered.

"Oh?. Whose the unfortunate?." He asked her wanting to know who she's going to transfer her soul to.

"Its Julie. Julie is the perfect person to have my soul into her. But I have to ask permission to do it, after all she is my best friend." Gwen said finishing her bacon.

Chucky smiled to hear that Gwen had a plan in her situation and still being the well mannered girl that she was, and would admit that she's not going to do anything unless she gets permission to do so. "You know if it was me, I'll just didn't give a flying shit about asking permission to have their body and such." Chucky said having his own opinion on the table. "That's just you Mr. Ray and I'm just keeping my sanity while I still got it." Gwen informed him and could have sworn he said something under his breath, but can't make out what he said as he said it real low to the point you can't hear it, and that's one of Rays best qualities about him. When finishing the wound up and put some bandage on wound, Gwen got off the table and help herself to the living room to watch TV while Chucky went back to pouring himself a cup of coffee. During the time being, the two catched up with one another and talk about a lot of things such as Basketball games or Whose going to the Super Bowl this year, and other things to pass the time.

Hours have went flying as it was about the same time when Tiffany came back from her job, and went straight into the kitchen to make herself a sandwich and headed to the living room to go eat it and noticed Gwen seating their and almost dropped her plate in shock. "Gwen?!." asked Tiffany as she thought she would never find her again, but here she was seating down watching TV with Chucky and eating pork reigns. "Hi Miss Valentine. Sorry for cussing you out last night." Gwen said looking a bit shamed of her actions last night, when she was about to be barbecued. Not having nothing to say but smile to see Gwen once more, Tiffany went over and placed a kiss on her cheek and went to seat beside her boyfriend, who placed his arm around her as the three went to watch TV together.

Tiffany looked and saw that Gwen was bleeding again in her nose, and can tell that she was becoming fragile by the second and needed to transfer her soul to a new body before she's permanently trapped inside the body that she's currently in. Now she had given it a great thought on where to find the perfect kid for Gwen, but it had to be the right age as her and know only one child that fits her perfectly and that's Julie. Don't get her wrong, Tiffany never do such thing as child abduction or doing anything wrong but she was willing to help Gwen, as she was like a daughter to her and would do absolutely anything for the ten year old. Not caring if she had to kidnap the poor girl as a sacrifice.

After letting Gwen rest in the spare room so she and Chucky can discuss the situation. They talked and was completely on the same page with each other and can't decide weather to do it and feel sorry layer or go ahead and do it and ignore the guilt. "Tiff, Gwen needs a new body and fast but right now, I'm assuming that she's going to put it on hold until you know what." Chucky said making Tiffany understand what he mean by that, and figure out how she got shot in the shoulder. "I know what you mean Chucky. Gwen is not going to transfer her soul to Julie until she kills that mother fucker by the name of Diego King." said Tiffany with a hiss on the thugs last name and wanted to kill him herself, but that's not her kill but Gwen's and Chunky knows it as well too. They talked more on how they were going to obtain Julie but not going to kidnap her and made that option as plan B, while plan A, is to convince her to let Gwen have her body and tell her the process is not permanent unless Gwen don't lose anymore blood, thus letting them know that she's screwed and had no choice but to have her body for good. "So it's settle right?." Tiffany asked her boyfriend. He nodded and smiled in understanding and was going to have a good talk with Eddie, and ask him how the hell he was able to go through the crime scene and able to get the toy from the get go. Not realizing that Gwen was awake and herd their conversation, and refused to take her best friends body without permission but one question popped up in her head that said what if she refuse to cooperate?. That question shot her like a bullet in the back and didn't want question to exist, when the time was right to do the do and didn't want to hurt Julie in any other way. "God, I hope Julie say yes." She said to herself and headed back to bed before Tiffany spotted her, and didn't want to hear give a speech about ease dropping and such.

When getting back to bed and had the covers back to her body, she then lay her head down and think about Ben. She feared that she messed Ben's reputation up as people think he was crazy, but he wasn't and was willing to prove it. Gwen promised herself that she will always be there for Ben since the day, the two came up to their parents with their hands joined together and announced that are in love and proud to be incest lovers. Of course their parents refused that relationship and threatening to disown them, if they continue to have an incest love for one another and not love each other as just cousins. The two didn't care about the warning and just focus on the love that they have with one another, as only person respected and support their love was their Grandpa Max who once did had the same desire for his cousin, a while back but had to say no to his lust and married his wife and so on and so forth.

Both Gwen and Ben refused to let that happen to each other as they planned on marrying one another, and have a family of their own and never be ashame about being an incest lover nor feel wrong about it either. "I hope you're okay Ben." Gwen said closing her eyes to sleep, and get her injured shoulder some rest as she's going to need it because, after feeling her shoulder to be healed up she was going to resume hunting Diego once again and this time she's going to finish him, even if she enlisted Ben's help.

In the abandon warehouse trying to stay low key, Diego was calling up his crew and let them know that his so called bitch worry wasn't bitchy at all. "And I told you Nigga's that that bitch was after us...especially my ass." Diego said trying to keep his voice down. Hearing from his gang member on the other end telling him that to just stay low, and tell them what to do next. "I tell what we're going to do next dum ass. We're going to kill that mother funking doll!." He yelled and hanged up the phone and cussed once again, and grab his beer that he stole and went to drinking until the bottle was completely empty, and threw it to the ground and shattered it into pieces. "Fuck recycling." Diego said pulling out his gun to count how many bullets, and luckily he had eleven and already used the twelve bullet at Gwen.

He closed the bullet piece back into the pistol and sat it down on the crate, and went to smoking some weed that was left over from last night and try to get high while waiting for his ride to come pick him up. "When I find that little bitch, I'm not going to go easy on her next time. No, I'm going to put a bullet in her fucking skull." He said lighting up the joint and went to puffing. Diego was determined to finish the job that he started a month ago, and couldn't wait to start the kill once more. But the reality about the whole thing was that he was scared out of his ass, and didn't know where to find the girl and was scared to think that she already founded him and just waiting for the right moment to strike him. Diego was scared to even admit it to himself and his crew as the thought of seeing Gwen again just sent goosebumps through his skin.

"I wish that, I haven't shot that bitch because I wouldn't be in this shit hole right now." He told himself letting out smoke from his mouth, and went to smoking some more again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It has been nearly a month after Gwen tried her hands on killing her murder, but failed her attempt and got shot in the shoulder by her killer. Gwen was still currently living with Tiffany and Chucky as the two had promise themselves that, she doesn't get out of the apartment and go looking for Diego with revenge on her mind. Let alone spend her Christmas with them and ate with them, and can't even go to Ben to spend the holiday with since his parents didn't want the doll, in which her soul was in didn't want to be seen from what Tiffany had told her.

It made Gwen feel both anger and sad at the same time as her mind wanted to one thing. And that thing was wanting to kill her aunt and uncle, without feeling bad about killing them. Tiffany and Chucky had been noticing how truly mentally ill, when seeing her drawings of pictures of Ben's parents being either killed by being hanged to death or die of carbon monoxide poisoning from their car. This hurt Tiffany the most when seeing those pictures being hung up on their fridge. It scared Tiffany so bad that she had to call a friend from the pharmacy to do her this solid, and asked of her for bottles of pills for mental patients that had a crazy mind like Gwens. It was now currently January and Tiffany had a text message from her friend, saying that she has the pills ready to be picked up without them getting paid for to Tiffany's delight, as she loved the word free when it comes down to getting something.

"Now I'll be gone for work and come home very late, to pick up Gwen's medication so she can take them." said Tiffany when dropping down to kiss her lover.

"Sure thing Tiff and don't worry about Gwen. She's not going anywhere for a good while." Chucky said with a smirk and a wink.

Tiffany arched her eyebrow when seeing the wink as it means that Chucky was up to something. Something that had to involve Gwen and someone else who Tiffany haven't yet figure out who, but focused more on her boyfriend. "What are you up to Chuck?." She asked with seriousness. "Why what do you mean baby?. I'm just only doing my part on watching Gwen." Chucky said innocently with the puppy dog eyes. Tiffany was very known to being naive when ever Chucky tells her something, and she believes it without asking any more questions and leave at that, thus making her look like a dumb girl. She gave him one more kiss goodbye before exiting herself out of the room, and headed for work while Chucky started chuckling in delight.

"Now then as for Gwen, I think she deserves her New Year present." He said texting Ben to come over to his place, to see Gwen and spend the whole day with her.

Ben rejoiced when getting the all ok clear as he felt his incest love hormone begin to act up, and couldn't waste any time seeing his girlfriend slash cousin. It didn't take long for Ben to reach Mr. Rays apartment and ring the doorbell, and waited for four seconds to see the door open up to see Chucky smiling at the boy. "Well I guess it's true what they say. Incest lovers are more sexual attracted to their relatives than none bloody lovers." He said laughing his weird laugh making Ben blush in embarrassment as Chucky wasn't lying about the natures of incest. He stopped laughing and let the boy in with the door shut and locked tight, before going into the fridge to grab a beer. Upon doing so he quickly remembered the drawings on the fridge, and immediately took them down before Ben could see what Gwen had draw about his parents.

To be honest he to felt the same about getting rid of his parents since they and Gwen's parents disapprove of their relationship, and the thought just made the ten year old mad when remembering that day. He quickly shake it off his dark scowl and went back to smiling, before Chucky could see his anger and slight mental issue. "Where is my toy?." He asked when referring to Gwen and had some dirty ideas on how he was going to play with his sex toy. "She's in her bedroom Ben. She doesn't know you're here so...take the advantage and go screw your toy." He said winking and went drinking his beer. Ben quickly nodded and dash off to where the spare bedroom were, and open the door slightly to see Gwen on her bed reading her book that Tiffany had brought her for Christmas.

She was too interested in the book than to notice her surroundings nor see Ben in her room, as she licked her finger and flipped the next page. The boy grinned widely when having a dirty plan that was on his nasty mind, when closing the door all the way without making any noise and tip toe to his Gwen. He slowly came up to his distracted cousin and lifted his right hand, targeting his target that was her massive ass and did one hell of a slap to the doll. "Shit!. What the ffff... Ben?." Gwen was getting ready to cuss someone the hell out but stopped when seeing it was Ben, who had the most sexiest smile that he ever had on his face and traded her tipped off face with a smirk. "Hi ya cuz. Mmmmm your ass made the best slap noise ever. And you're a toy...my kinda girl." Ben said before climbing up on the bed and took the time to take his shoes, socks, and clothes off and left his Good Guys boxers on. Gwen felt her sexual desires reached its maximum when seeing Ben's sweet body of his and see him puckering his lips together to give her a strong turn on. "I am so going to enjoy playing with my Good Girls doll." Ben said licking his lips seductively. Gwen grinned and said. "And not only that but you'll also going to enjoy fucking your cousin at the same time. Two fucks in one body." She then started taking off her clothes and start showing her massive sweet sexy body to her lover cousin, and took off her shoes and socks and eventually was now completely naked.

Ben started drooling when see those nice pair of boobs that belonged to his toy cousins body, and felt his penis getting big and started sticking out in his Good Guys boxers. Gwen had her mouth drooling in saliva when seeing Ben's penis grew and felt her nipples getting hard and insanely felt her pussy getting wet, and already seeing that it was now feeling her covers getting soaked from her juices. "Come over here to me Dolly." Ben said already using Gwen's new nickname. Gwen smirked before crawling over to her lover and begin to pull his boxers off, and show his eight inch penis and begin putting it into her mouth and start sucking. She started sucking slowly to savor the taste of her cousins penis, while Ben was smiling happily on how Gwen was putting her sweet saliva mouth into good use. Gwen was really good at giving Ben a blow job when she was human, as it was their first time having sexual experience and sure enough she was great at it.

"Gwen...your mouth feels so...so..so."

Gwen take her mouth off of his penis and said before licking her lips off from her saliva. "Perfectly warm and comfortable?." She asked when seeing Ben nodded in agreement. "Since you always pleasure me when every time we have our sexual relations, I've decided it's my turn to pleasure you. And believe me Ben, I have been wanting to do this to you for quite some time and now, I think it's the perfect time for me to lead and you be the bitch." said Gwen as she didn't mean to call Ben a bitch in any other way, as she was saying it since she's going to fuck him instead of him fucking her. Ben already comprehended what Gwen was saying as he recalls that, he has been the only doing the pleasuring and it's been a proven fact that it's unhealthy for the pleasure person not to get pleasured, while he or she is the one pleasuring. What came next was Gwen flipping Ben over and lifted his waist up, making Ben wonder what his cousin is thinking but felt the urge to explore the new.

"What do you have planned for me Gwen?." asked Ben when feeling her hand on his massive penis, and felt her soft gentle grip on it.

"I'm going to tongue fuck you in the ass dweeb." Gwen said when standing up on the bed so she can reach Ben's butt, and put her face to his ass crack.

Next she started taking her tongue out and started licking the hound out of Ben, as was really in his ass smelling and licking while having her right hand going back and forth fast in his member. Ben hold his urge to scream in pleasure as he never thought that Gwen was an expert with her tongue so well, and hold on tight to the pillows that he was currently grabbing so hard. Closing his hoping that Gwen would take it is on his ass but knowing her, she's not going to go gentle when starting the ass licking. Feeling the tingle within himself through his ass crack and feeling the urge to produce a mourn. Ben mourned out loud to make Chucky to hear from the living room and got the man thinking, on what the two lovers were doing to one another and decided to take quick peep.

"Why the fuck do I think Gwen his fucking Ben and not the other way around?." Chucky thought to himself when reaching halfway in the hallway, and made it to the spare bedroom door and had his hand on the nob.

He slowly opened the door and cracked a peep to see what the two cousins were doing, couldn't believe his own eyes when seeing what his sight was showing him. He sees Gwen roughly licking the insides of Ben's ass and went to spanking his his left cheek, thus making the poor boy holler in pleasure. "Yes...Yes...Yes!. Tongue fuck me Gwen!. Please!." Ben pleaded to his girlfriend who couldn't refuse to say no to his request. "As you wish dweeb." said Gwen who took her head off his ass with strains of saliva, coming from her mouth and stuck her tongue out straight, and went right back in there this time she was going in back in froth hard. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!. Gwwwweeennn!."

Chucky shut the door right back and shake his head to take his mind out on what he was just witnessing. Sure his seen a lot of sex from TV or movies but after done seeing a glimpse of the Tennyson cousins, he hasn't seen absolutely anything yet. "Damn, incest couples can sure do some weird kinky shit." He said before walking back to the living room and sat back down on the couch, and continue watching his movie. "And I can't believe that Ben is being Gwen's little bitch. This is too much for my ass can handle." Chucky said when grabbing his beer and open himself another around. He started to swig the cold alcohol down smoothly though his throat, until he heard Ben once again. "Oooohhhhhh!." Chucky choked on his beer and coughed up some of the liquid out of his throat, rub the wetness from his mouth with anger. "Ben you should be screwing Gwen. Not Gwen screwing you!."

The two didn't hear Chucky due to being to focused on reaching the climax as Gwen was tongue fucking faster, with lots of saliva being everywhere on the inside of Ben's ass as it was oozing down. Ben was huffing to get some air through his lungs while feeling his member being hand jobbed so fast, as this was the most craziest good experience that he would ever have in his lifetime. "Oh, Gwen your amazing. So...fucking...amazing." said Ben breathing through each word he said. Gwen took her tongue out of his ass to get a breather while letting her right hand, keep hand jobbing Ben's penis as she was quite surprise that Ben haven't cum yet, as much speed she had put into her hand. "Yeah...I...know...Ben. I'm...so... fucking...amazing." She told him when gathering enough breathing time that she needed, and went right back to tongue fucking Ben.

Gwen kept going in and out of Ben's ass crack like if she was a pump that was pumping oil out from the ground, while her point finger reached the tip of Ben's penis and went to rubbing it also nicely and gently. That was then she felt Ben's pre-cum on her finger and let go of his member completely, and put both hands on his ass checks and focused her concentration on his crack and finish on what she started with Ben. "Ben, I'm going to end it. This is going to make us climax as fuck." said Gwen, as Ben faced his cousin with blushing red cheeks as he has never felt anything like this before from his lover. "Do...it...Dolly...do...it." He said still trying to catch his breath. Gwen nodded with a sexual grin and stick her tongue out once more, and went right back on in and moved faster than ever!. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!. Fuck yeeeeeeeesssssss!." cried Ben as he hold on tight to the covers now, as the pillows weren't strong enough for his grip this time. Gwen mourned while doing Ben as she can taste her cousin all too well, and nothing is going to take him away from her not even his parents.

Just the thought of Ben's parents just boiled up her anger with full complete rage, as she have hoped one day that she'll get the chance to kill the two while finding that fucker Diego King. But then another thought came to her as she thought on that she can't do this all by herself. Sure, Chucky was on her side on the idea of killing Diego but he wasn't going to agree on killing Ben's parents. The same goes to Tiffany who despise homicidal killing or anything that involves killing someone, plus she refused to let Gwen leave the apartment to hunt down Diego and told her to let the police handle it. This made the ten year old very mad but didn't have the heart to fight someone that cares about her, and so this leads to her lover Ben Tennyson. His always loyal to her from thick and thin, and not once turn his back on her for nothing. Ben would do anything for Gwen like helping her study for a big test or even spend his savings on buying her the biggest ice cream, that the store can ever offer and proved to her that his absolutely loyal to her. But there's one problem about Ben that makes Gwen little bit dissapointed so much. In which was him not having the taste of killing someone and instead dislike killing people who was either good or bad. Gwen only kills people who are bad or does it involves some personal matters, such as her killer for an example or kill for the hell of it.

"Wait...did that ad said anything about customizing your product?." Gwen thought when remembering something that caught her eye, and soon quickly caught her interest.

"Gwen!." Her name caused her thoughts to get interrupted by her lovers scream, as he pulled away from her and caused Ben to shook out cum at Gwen. It aimed all over her face and one in the eye making her shook back in shock, but quickly relaxed when remembering that she was tongue fucking him fast and see the results. "Nice squirt Ben. You really know how to hit your target." She said when taking her finger to remove the cum from her eye, and put it in her mouth to taste the sweet juice as it taste like special milk to her. Ben blushed in embarrassment as he tried to relax on the bed after feeling his ass was sore, and know next time not to let Gwen tongue fuck him in the ass again. "Uh, thanks Gwen. You're not bad with very wet tongue of yours either." Ben said when feeling his ass crack spilling out Gwen's saliva, while she crawled over to him and laid down on top of him. Snuggling up to her big boyfriend since his human and she's a doll, the two went to sleep naked together and been like that for about an hour or longer.

Tiffany came back from her job and from the pharmacy with bag full of bottles of pills, so Gwen can start getting doped up on her new happy drugs and happy to know that this will reduce her insanity. "Chucky?." "Yeah Tiff?." said Chucky who was making dinner for himself and the rest since he offered to do a New Years party for just him, Tiffany, Gwen and Ben. Tiffany came over and hugged her lover and gave him a kiss, before setting her purse and pharmacy bag down to the counter top. "I have Gwen's medication from my friend so where is she?." She asked when opening the bag and took out one bottle, and went to opening it and take out two green pills. Chucky was checking the oven to see how good his ribs were and took a good smell of the pork, before closing it back and did a fast check on his cooked corn. "She's asleep right after fucking Ben." He stated sadly for Ben since he was officially consider Gwen's bitch now.

"Oh, that's." Tiffany stopped when her brain started to process on what Chucky just said, and blinked her eyes twice before speaking again. "Did you just said Gwen was fucking Ben?." Chucky sighed and faced his lover who was planning on marrying her, and had a disappointed look for Ben since he felt as man it was the men's role to fuck a woman, not the other way around. "You heard me right Tiff. Gwen fucked Ben in his own ass with her own tongue." Tiffany took it in as she had never heard of a girl fucking the boy much less tongue fuck, but this didn't surprise her about incest couples doing some kinda weird kinky shit to one another, and she's observing that from the Tennysons. "Well if she wakes up then I'll give her the medicine." She said putting the pills back into the battle and go relax on the sofa. Chucky came over to join her and offered to give her a nice foot rub, and massage the pain away from her feet since she did wore high heels today for work.

"I'm very scared about Gwen, Chucky. She's been having kill ideas for not only on that fucker Diego King, but also to Ben's own parents." said Tiffany in worry for the poor girl.

"I know Tiff but that's why you have those pills to help her mental illness. Just think Tiff what if I was like Gwen?." Chucky said when coming to that odd question that was on his mind this week.

"As in...being a homicidal maniac?." asked Tiffany

"Yeah." replied Chucky who then switch feet to rub.

Tiffany gave it a thought on that question as that would be very crazy to think about her lover, being a crazy homicidal maniac and shocking to believe that he would be extremely good at it too. "That's one hell of a scary thought Chucky. You'll be a legend killer in New Jersey if you were a killer." responded Tiffany who was so glad that Chucky wasn't a killer at all and was pretty damn grateful about it too. While the two were talking amongst themselves they didn't spot Gwen who was sneaking around them, and went over to the table to pick up the magazine and scurry away back to her room. Next she close the door and jumped right up to the computer that Tiffany uses for business purposes, and went to turning the system on and went to the internet. Then she opened the magazine and flipped to the last page that she was looking for, as the page showed the Good Guys advertisement for customizing your very own Good Guys doll with free shipping.

Gwen has been thinking about this decision for some time now, and glanced back at her still sleeping cousin who was knocked out cold thanks to her tongue sex and went back to the screen. She wanted to have Julies body but was too scared to ask her best friend to let her have her body, and since she can tell that a talking Good Girls doll was already too much for the Asian girl. And so that option was have to be on the side, now that her focus was making a customize doll body for Ben and went to clicking on the link. Gwen worked every detail of the toy that looked exactly like Ben in every way, and so did the clothing and shoes. She smiled when seeing how cute the Good Guys doll looked when thinking about how much fun when both she, and Ben go on a kill spree and get Diego along the way but first she wanted to get rid of Ben's parents.

"I truly mother fucking hate them." She spat when feeling bitter about it when typing the address to the bar.

She told herself she would one day kill them after arguing with them about her and Ben being together, and saying that incest relationship is wrong and can't be tolerated. Gwen grounded her teeth in anger as she remembered that day when she was suppose to have a sleepover with Ben, but they pull her to the side and said she would be sleeping on the couch and not in his bed or his floor in his room. She wanted so badly to kill her aunt and uncle by any means but Ben would get in the way, that is if his not around when she's doing her **work** or maybe if some how inspire him to do the honor of doing it himself. Gwen looked at the cost of the purchase that was over a hundred dollars, but luckily remember that she had a membership money account when she was little, after signing herself up for the Good Guys and Girls fan club membership and send her money to them to save up buy a Good Girls toy for herself.

"It's a good thing that the Good Guy and Girl company didn't delete my account after my death." Gwen thought after pressing send and see that her package would come in the next week in a half.

"Mmmmm...Gwen?."

Gwen turn her chair around to see Ben still sleep and was just calling her in his sleep, while moving slowly as if he was having a bad dream. Gwen smiled as she got down and crawl up to her lover, and got closer to his private part to stroke his penis to sooth him down in which it did. "It's okay Ben." She said bending down to kiss his current none erected dick. "I'm going to take good care of you and nobody, and I mean nobody isn't going to take you away from me." With that she started to lick his penis for enjoyment making the young boy smile in his sleep, while still dreaming sweet dreams of him loving his sweet cousin with no boundaries while not knowing what Gwen has in-store for him.

"Like the Good Guy and Girl TV show always says. It's always fun to have someone to play with when you have a common goal." She said in her Good Girls voice making her official a true insane loony girl.

"I hope you ready Ben because I'm ready to play." Gwen said crazily.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Alright everyone let's dig in!." Chucky announced with a happy tone in his voice.

Ben and along with Gwen made their way to the bathroom to go wash their hands before eating, as the two cousins were so hungry after having tongue sex while beginning to wash their hands together. Gwen hopped on her step stairs that Tiffany had brought her to help aid the girl when trying to reach things that was out of her reach. The ten year old felt her stomach growling for food when smelling does sweet barbeque ribs from the dinner table, while licking her lips as if she can just taste the sweet pork in her mouth before drying her hands off. When getting down from her step stairs and let Ben carry her on into the dinner table, on where Tiffany had set the table nicely and while secretly putting two pills of Gwen's medication in her cup of fruit punch, and stirred up to make it dissolve so that way Gwen want see the pills when drinking it down.

When seating down together and then after saying grace they began eating, as the food was really good when it's prepped by Chucky since he knows how to put some flavor into his meals, while Tiffany on the other hand wasn't an outstanding chef when it comes down to putting flavor in her cooking. Both Ben and Gwen were too focused on eating their ribs that was absolutely to die for, while both Chucky and Tiffany was eating silently while watching the cousins eat with great weal. Tiffany especially had her eyes on Gwen when she sees the girl pick up her cup to wash down the food that she ate, and didn't even notice the odd taste that was in her juice in which made Tiffany very happy to know that Gwen is going to be a normal none homicidal girl again, and also remind herself to make sure she gets her pills twice the day in both day and night.

"Whoa Mr. Ray these ribs are delicious!." Ben commented when sucking the sauce from his fingers.

"Why thank you Ben. It's an old family recipe that my old man had taught me when I was your age." Chucky informed him before drinking his beer.

Gwen ate happily at the food that she's eating while feeling none insane then usual, just after drinking her fruit punch that tasted none suspicious. Whatever it was it sure relaxed both of her mind and mood while taking a bite of her sweet ribs, while also thinking about her parents that she greatly missed. Sure they were against her love life for her cousin but they were still her mom and dad, and wished that she could see them without them freaking out about her appearance. "I need to talk to Julia. I need to hang out with a girl around my age." Gwen thought in her mind while having her other thought about the ordered doll. The doll that was for Ben's new body since she can't get her revenge all by herself plus, it would absolutely fun if the two were dolls and be on the same level in height since she had trouble fucking and pleasuring her sweet cousin on the way she had wanted to. She wanted to surprise Ben with the Good Guys doll as she knows for a fact that he had always wanted one but, the damn toy was too damn expensive to even get much less not getting a discount for the popular toy. Her stomach had stopped her inner thoughts as it demanded food and had satisfy it before it starts to kick into starvation mode. Next, after dinner and had chocolate cookies for dessert, Gwen had decided to talk to Julia in her in private while Ben had joined Chucky and Tiffany on the couch watching TV together just before deciding to play UNO to pass the time until the New Year countdown can begin.

"I have a question to ask you guys." said Ben, as he got the two adults attention before making his move on his cards that would sure win him the game.

"Sure kiddo what is on your mind?. And draw two." Chucky said, putting down a blue draw two card on the table and smirked widely.

Ben draw two cards from the deck before saying, "I was wondering if you guys had figure out what names should you pick for your kids one day?."

"Oh, well I was thinking about that for a while and if Chucky gets my pregnant any time soon. And so, if it's a sweet little girl then will name her Glenda." Tiffany said, sweetly when looking at her cards before playing.

"Pfft, oh, please Tiff that's going to happen. We're going to have a boy and his name is going to be Glen." Chucky argued about the idea of having a girl instead of a boy.

Tiffany rolled her eyes playfully before putting down a color change and called red and made the two pluck another card. "Then what if you get both a boy and a girl?. That's a lot of mouths to feed you know?." Ben pointed out with a innocent smile. That right there would be a big change in their relationship if the two had siblings instead of a single baby, in which Chucky did not like the idea of dealing with two kids. Tiffany however was happy about the idea of bringing a son and daughter to the world, and wouldn't have any regrets about it for one second. "If me and Tiff round up having two kids then, I have to go get another job outside of being a handyman." Chucky told Ben before smiling at the ten year old. "Well like my mother had always told me once is a blessing and twice is a cruse." Tiffany told them based on what her mother had taught her when she was Ben's age and took everything form her to the heart.

"So, that would explain your pain in the ass of a sister." Chucky grumble underneath his breath when saying that and hope Tiffany didn't caught that from his lips.

"Huh, well if you two ever decide to have kids. I'll babysit for you guys of free charge." Ben told them after seeing the two smile at him in great weal.

This wasn't the first time that both Chucky and Tiffany had thought about really settling down, and have kids to love and raise them in a decent environment. In fact, it was Tiffany who created the subject about having kids on when she and Chucky were out strolling around the park and noticed kids playing with their mother and father, and begin questioning herself if Chucky was ready to impregnate her and be a family man. As for Chucky, it was a troubled thought because the place that were living wasn't a friendly place, and it was proven to him personally on when receiving the news of Gwen being found shot and dead in a toy store. Just the memory of Gwen's corpse laying on the cold floor just sent horror on the man's face plus, still questioning on why Gwen was on the streets in the middle of the night and instead of being at home reading a college level book.

Even Tiffany had wondered the same thing forever and wanted to know badly but, she didn't want to upset poor Gwen and might do more harm than good in the curious subject. She shook her head to get the thought out of her mind of asking the ten year old and resumed back to playing, before either Chucky or Ben would try to cheat on the game knowing them they would try to pull that move on her. Back in the guest bedroom, Gwen hat sat down on her bed still smelling the wet bed sheets of their juices that was easily can see. In thought she wanted to tongue fuck Ben again but not wanting to do so often as she didn't want her cousin to be too bitchy, since her roll is being a girl and he being a boy in the relationship. But for some odd reason her brain wasn't on the mindset of killing at the moment, in which she had wanted to think of ways on how to make her killer suffer for what he has done to her that very cold night. As if she thought that Tiffany had put something in her drink at dinner or was it just the lack of sleep she didn't get after screwing her lover but, that is a minor issue at the moment due to having bigger fish to fry up. She looked down at the phone that belonged to Ben and went to typing in the password to unlock the screen, since she remembered that Ben likes to keep his business on both lock and key especially as his homepage was a picture of her when she was human, as she was on his bed in complete nude with both of her legs lifted up together and showed her asshole for Ben to take a quick photo snap.

Gwen smiled at that photo as it was a good picture to take at that time before making her way to the contact list. She scrolled down to find Julia's name and number and paused to take a moment to rethink her decision. Gwen don't know if Julia could take the idea of hearing her best friend that died on the phone with her nor how she would accept her plea of having her body. She moaned in frustration on what to do as she really needs a new body before she's permanently stuck in this doll body that is if, she had the amulet of Dambualla in her procession then it wouldn't be an issue in her current situation. "Fuck it. I need to tell my only friend that I'm alive and needy her to give me this solid." Gwen told her self before clicking the call and place the phone up to her ear and wait for her call to be answered.

 ** _Julia's Home Apartment_**

The young ten year old Japanese American girl was currently decorating her living room for the New Year party that her and her parents had planned, when currently adding confetti on the coffee table to make it look more lively for the party.

Julia had her red party hat on her head while having a big cheerful mood with a pleasure smile on her face, after done putting the final touches in the living room before making her way to the kitchen to make the punch. Just before even getting the chance to put her hands on the mix kool-aid powder she then heard her phone ringing, and had to drop everything to answer the phone since it was Ben calling her and wanted to wish her a Happy New Year.

"Hey, Ben!. Happy New Years buddy!. What's your New Years resolution?." Julia asked before working with the punch bowl again.

"H.. Hey, Julia. What's happening buddy pal of little old mine?." Gwen spoke a little bit of unease in her voice.

Julia at the moment stopped dead as if time had stood still on her after hearing that familiar voice on the phone. She didn't know what to say at the point as this was so too much to handle so fast but, couldn't leave her dead friend hanging on the other end and so might as well start the conversation. "H.. Hi G.. Gwen. Is it truly you?." Julia asked before thinking that it might be Ben pulling her leg by imitating his dead friends voice. "I know you're thinking that it could be Ben acting as me but, let me tell you this. This is not Ben it's Gwen. Gwendolyn Tennyson your best friend." Gwen said using half her full name. Inside of Julia's mind she was speechless to even think on what to say next after hearing her best friend that supposed to be dead and gone but, this wasn't the case in her current situation. "How is this possible?. I mean you shouldn't even be alive and talking to me Gwen." Julia told her with am already wanting to know how attitude before getting a moment of silence.

Gwen was banging her head with Ben's cell phone lightly but wanted to hit hard knowing what Julia was going to say when she tells her. "I used the powers of voodoo." She said waiting for Julia's response in which it didn't take too long. "What the fuck Gwen?!. That's evil magic and you know that!." Julia yelled through the phone while stopping herself from furthering work on the refreshments. Gwen moaned in frustration since knowing that this is what she had expected from Julia, as the two had learned the powers of voodoo and what it can do besides control anyway with a counterpart doll figure. She wasn't really interested in the lessons of voodoo from Gwen's apartment neighbor and the apartments handyman but, Gwen however was extremely interested in evil dark magic especially if it was told by Chucky. Chucky started showing and teaching Gwen about voodoo was when she and Julia were visiting him and Tiffany, and were doing a quick homework assignment done before the man noticed the spell book in Gwen's open book bag. Every since that day Gwen became a minor pro of voodoo magic and loved to use it for pranks on people that were completely harmless of course, when using voodoo dolls on the teachers or on the principle.

The most favorite one that Gwen had loved the most amongst all the magic of voodoo was Dambualla. Julia reached that name on Google and learned that the name Dambualla was a dark god of voodoo that gives the power to anyone who uses his chant to transfer souls to a new host, and gained either a second chance at life itself or even cheat death itself. Neither Chucky nor Julia had known that Gwen would use it since he wanted to have a share friend connections with the ten year old, since he did mention that he wanted a son one day.

"We shouldn't have left home that night Gwen. Why did we do it in the first place?." asked Julia.

"Because you know why Julia. I had a fall out with my pain in the motherfucking ass aunt and uncle who disapprove me and Ben's relationship. Incest hating fucking bastards." Gwen rudely said.

"Geez, now I remember why. Does Ben even know that you're alive?." asked Julia.

Gwen chuckled softly as this was going to shock the Asian girl like hell. "Hi, my name is Becky and I'm your best friend until the very end!. Hahahaha!."

Gwen used her Good Girls doll program voice and was exactly waiting for Julia's reaction as it was extreme shock. "Oh, shit you transfer your soul inside that Good Girls doll?!. You're telling me that your Ben's toy the whole entire time and didn't suspect a fucking thing?!." Julia asked in high surprise in her voice.

"Looks are so deceiving huh Julia?." Gwen chuckled at her own question. "But remember this secret has to be kept a secret. Only you, Ben, Mr. Ray and Ms. Valentine knows. And so it's a hush hush."

"Oh, okay I hear you loud and clear. I'll keep my mouth shut and tight for Gwen. It's so nice to hear you again since I really have no else to talk to accept for Ben. You do know that I will do absolutely anything for you Gwen. **Anything**." said Julia.

At that point it made Gwen both happy to know that her one and only best friend would do anything for her, and sad to even thinking about putting her soul into her best friends body so she could live in their. Gwen really didn't get the full concept of how that will work since she wasn't a complete expert in voodoo magic but, maybe Chucky would tell her how it would works and later on learn more from the long haired man. After saying goodbye to each and hanged up the phone, Gwen jumped off the bed to head for the kitchen after having an idea hit her brain like a bullet being shot at her with a wicked smile cross her face. When making it into the kitchen without the three even heard her little toy feet walked in and found herself roaming through the cabinet with empty containers. Then she pulled out a small plastic jar and then made her way to the cooking supply cabinet to look for something that she can use on Ben's little friend in his pants.

 _"I know Ms. Valentine put it right about...here it is!."_ Gwen thought to herself when pulling out a big used glass jar of Tiffany's homemade coconut oil. _"Coconut oil is great on anal lubricant and cooking material based on my research on the incest sex website. Me and Ben are so going to fucking enjoy this especially it's Ben whose going to be the one to fuck me like a bitch."_

Gwen carefully not to spill any of the oil on the floor and didn't want to leave any evidence of her taking some coconut oil for sexual purpose, since Tiffany had told her that both she and Ben shouldn't be having sex at such a young age and didn't want them to abuse tool of reproduction. She made a promise not to abuse her body for pleasure but that doesn't mean that she was going to abuse it in any other way plus, she was the one held responsible for showing Ben about the deeper information about the ' ** _Birds and The_** **_Bees _**'. In fact she remembers that both herself and Ben had their first sex in his bedroom floor while getting help from the incest porn movie on where to pleasure each other and make it special.

When putting everything back in its proper place including closing the cabinets and then snick back into her room to hide her coconut oil in her bag, and hid it underneath her bed she then joined her lover and the rest to celebrate through the night until they all yelled out Happy New Year!. Ben had brought his night bag with him since his parents didn't want him to come home during the night, after all of these deaths have been happening for sometime including the death of a student from his school. Based upon what the news had said currently telling everyone that the police are still trying to find the killer, especially who or what is causing these unexplained kills in New Jersey let alone still trying to find and arrest Gwen's murderer. Currently now Tiffany and Chucky were in their bedroom getting ready for bed after changing into their night outfits, Chucky was telling her about his plan on what to do with Gwen's situation that might change everything for the ten year old.

"Are you sure that John can help Gwen?. I'm not doubting his capabilities it's just that I don't if he has a solution." said Tiffany.

Chucky popped his head out of the bathroom before taking his toothbrush out of his mouth. "Of course he can help Gwen. Tiff his a certify doctor of straight voodoo and his the one that taught me the power of Damballa."

Tiffany was on their bed currently holding her open Jet magazine and took the moment to pause on her reading. "I know, I know but still I don't know if he had any experiences on dealing with people like Gwen. In her condition I mean."

"Hmm, good point Tiff." Chucky popped his head back in to spit and then washed his mouth out with cold water and did the same. "That might be an issue factor in this particular situation. But however I have ever full confidence that John can help fix Gwen."

Tiffany sighed before dropping her magazine on her dresser and lay down completely on the bed just before her lover was on top of her. Chucky grinned down at his hot sexy girlfriend of his before leaning down to lick her soft smooth skin on her neck in which in return hear her moan in pleasure. Tiffany moaned softly while wrapping her arms around his neck while breathing heavily as she was getting into sex mode. Chucky stopped licking her neck and moved in to her mouth as it was wide open as the two collided their tongues together, and was in a heat tongue war on whose going to win as this was their usual sex routine. Of course Chucky had won once again thus making Tiffany pout a little bit on her lost.

"Now that's fuck up Chucky. I wanted to win and be on top of you tonight." said Tiffany.

Chucky laughed his high pitched laugh. "Well try a little bit more harder next time babe. Now let's make some noise before the two cousins in the spare bedroom start fucking before we do." He said before pulling her pajama pants and see her lucky black panties.

"Work your way down please. I want to get wet tonight before I fall asleep Chucky." Tiffany said in a lustful way.

"I'm still surprised that you're not pregnant yet Tiff after all the countless times of pure fuck in the womb. Because I'm starting to believe that tonight is going to be the night that we're going to make our little boy." said Chucky.

"Girl." Tiffany argued. "I hope and pray that it's a girl and so I can name her Glenda." She said.

"Nah!." Chucky shook his head in disagreement. "It's going to be a boy and his name is going to be Glen. Glen Lee Ray." He said already had the idea middle name for his future child.

Tiffany rolled her eyes. "There's only one way to find out. That's if you're ready to be a daddy?."

Grinning big and wide like the cat from Alice in Wonderland, Chucky lean forward to kiss Tiffany another round while letting his fingers pull off her sweet panties just before having his index finger shove inside her sweet vagina. She moaned on both the kiss and the fingering in her vagina white wrapping her legs around his waist before feeling herself being rocked back and forth. Chucky licked his lips in satisfaction when fingering that nice sweet inner flesh within Tiffany before huffing from the lost of breath that he breathed in, just soon after feeling the sweet pre-liquid and sweat from within her vagina. Tiffany was huffing for air as well before lifting up a bit after feeling Chucky's finger wiggling in her vagina.

"Shit Chucky that feels so motherfucking good!. Oh, man I'm so damn lucky to have a man like you!." Tiffany said in a moan.

"Yes, you're one lucky girl Tiff. Now, let's get really started with me inside of you!." said Chucky.

With that he removed his pants and boxers off showing his already hard dick without even hesitating on shoving that stick in her pussy. In return made her scream out in full pleasure as it was loud enough for everyone to hear in both the whole apartment and the area that are living in. Giving his finger a good break after feeling it getting highly fatigue and just started using his dick to do the ' **In and Out** ' job for this point forward. Tiffany could feel Chuckys full penis all the way inside her as she was holding hard to the sheets to stay alive through the amazing sex that her man was giving. Chucky grinned big on when hearing his lover calling out his name as if trying to get to him for help but this was only just pleasure being made, while keeping the rhythm that he was making on the same tempo level and keep it strongly steady and not to mess up. She wrapped her legs around his waist even tighter when Chucky had went to riding her body until she's completely fucked out for the night in which would be a damn long one, since it's going to be hours for them to get fatigued.

"Ah, shit Chucky you're really making my motherfucking day!. If this don't get me pregnant then I don't know what the freaking fuck would?!." said Tiffany.

"I sure the fuck hope that this would get you freaking pregnant Tiff!." Chucky moaned roughly. "I really want to be a damn motherfucking father here!."

"Fuck Yes, bitch!." The two said in big pleasure. "Oh, Chucky!. C.H.U.C.K.Y!." Tiffany spelled her lovers name in her outdoor voice.

Back in the spare bedroom holding their ears and try to prevent any sound coming through their eardrums. The two Tennyson cousins were planning on making love to each other to celebrate New Years but unfortunately some else had the idea and beaten them to the punch. Ben shook his head in try of trying to ignore Ms. Valentines moaning while Gwen was trying to ignore Mr. Rays strong groaning and cussing from between humps. It took about at least an hour before hearing them completely stop and go down tonight without making another sound.

"Shit, I thought that they will never stop. Man, they fuck like two silver back gorillas!." said Gwen.

Ben nodded. "At least it's all over now. Thankfully."

Gwen huffed in anger. "And I was planning on having you to fuck me in the ass tonight with the product that I had took some from the kitchen cabinets but, after hearing those two?. Not tonight thank you."

Ben smiled when putting his arm around his doll processed cousin. "I've been meaning to ask you Gwen. What's your New Years resolution?. I already told you mine but you didn't say yours after we screamed a New Year."

Gwen looked at her lover with a smile on her face and hope that it wasn't too forced since, she was good at keeping the other half information that she's keeps. "My New Years resolution is to find a kill that motherfucker that caused me to become this." She pointed at her plastic doll flesh and then her face.

"Well to be honest with you Gwen, I liked the way you are now." Ben said before kissing her on the cheek. "You're easy to bring along without anyone even noticing that you're alive and can me with my school testing next year."

Gwen rolled her eyes and playfully slapped Ben on the arm who was laughing at his own words while smiling at him. She knew for some odd reason that her lover would say something like that since she is an A honors student in their school. Since tonight was spoiled for them thanks to their hosts they had to call it a night and went to sleep, with Ben having his arms around Gwen and pulled her in closer for their bodies can be warm together. _"My second resolution is to put your soul in my custom-made Good Guys doll so you can me kill that fucker Diego. And third I'm going to fucking my uncle and aunt aka your fucking assholes of a mother and father."_ Gwen thought to herself in a extremely strong bitter way. Just the thought of them just boiled her blood like fire in hell as she hated them for what they did when the two confessed their love of incest to their parents, and didn't well expected a strong rejection from them especially Ben's parents.

 _"I'm definitely going to fucking kill them with my own hands. Those two have got to go if I want to be with my Ben Bear for my whole life."_ Gwen thought before closing her doll eyes.

Next morning without wasting time on doing what he had planned on doing. Chucky put on his heavy coat on and went right out the apartment and headed to his car to drive to his best friends house/store, and get information and hopefully something to help aid Gwen before things gets too deep of danger or worst. He drove down a few blocks to get to his best friend who happens to be his mentor and see if John has some voodoo magic that can help aid Gwen, and hope that Tiffany's doubt was down right correct. "Bishop has something up his sleeve. I just knew deep down that he can fix little Gwen." Chucky told himself when parking aside the mixed building that was a deluxe store home apartment. Stepping out before locking and shutting the car he then made his way in and taken the elevator to reach his destination, since Johns store/home was on the twelfth floor. It didn't take long before the elevator had stopped at where he wanted to and exit out and took a left and made four rights, and found himself at the glass door that said **_Dr. Voodoo Magic_**. That was Bishops stage name when selling his products or do party tricks at some kids birthday party.

"Here goes nothing." said Chucky.

He entered in and was met by a young woman who was John Bishops adopted daughter that he had taken in since she was a little girl. When he entered the room that was completely filled with African trinkets such as handmade tribe masks, both small and life sized statures of African warriors, and even African weapons like spears and shields. His eyes had caught his attention to the young 22 year old girl who was caucasian with short white white hair in the front and long in the back with both tips were dyed purple. She wore a purple witchcraft outfit in which is her work uniform with matching boots to go with it. The young women's name is Kari Wahlgren Bishop aka in her stage name for entertaining a kids birthday party with her father in which is Charmcaster. Kari was currently at the desk next to the cash register reading her magazine to pass the time since customers usually come at 10 in the morning and not 6 in the morning, before getting to look up to see who entered her father's store and smiled politely.

"Good morning Mr. Ray. Do you have an appointment with my Daddy or you're here to see if his available to play voodoo games with you?." asked Kari.

"Well, no not really Kari. I'm here to talk with John about an issue that me and Tiff are currently in." said Chucky.

Kari closed her magazine and set it to the side and stood up from resting on the countertop. "My Dad is not here today. He has a list of birthday parties to attend and entertain today and won't be back anytime time soon." Kari told him before picking up her favorite My Little Pony coffee mug and take a few sips of her jasmine tea.

"Shit!." Chucky groaned. "I was so looking forward to get help from John. But I guess I can get from you then."

Kari put her mug down with a smile. "Ah, gosh I'm so honored to hear that from you Mr. Ray." She rested her head back down with her right fist holding her right cheek. "How can I be of service to my father's 'MVP Customer?'."

Chucky smiled at how well Kari's service is since she loved magic like her old man plus, loved to help people no matter if it's not involving the business. He went over to her and did the same position she was currently in before speaking. "I need absolute information on everything about the power of Dambualla. Please and thank you."

Kari smiled widely with an eyebrow raised. "Oh?. And what for if you don't mind me asking?."

"I need to help a kid with her current situation resulting of the use of the power of Dambualla." Chucky explained his reason.

"Let me guess she used the powers of Dambualla to make someone take an endless shit in their pants?." asked Kari.

Chucky laughed on that funny question. "No, but I wish that was the case. Do you remember Gwendolyn Tennyson?."

"Yes, I do in fact. You used to bring her here to hangout with me and my father. She loves herself some voodoo magic." said Karai. "It's fucking sad that bastard gunned the poor ten year old and still at large in which the cops still can't find that asshole."

Chucky nodded in agreement as he wouldn't mind to find and kill that man in his own hands. "True and do see something strange in that video when the News showed Gwen's corpse in the toy store?."

Kari taught real hard to remember on what was standing out from that video but couldn't figure out what it was. She went over to the desk drawer and pull out a tablet that has a black kickstand cover and then turned it on, before handing it to Chucky. With quick understanding he took it out of the young girls hand and went to New Jerseys News site and pulled up the video that had a busload of comments about the video, before pressing play on the video and set the kickstand down and set on the desk for them to watch together. The video played the scene while seeing the police were ready and waiting patiently for the Newsmen to be done with the filming, before coming to put Gwen's dead body in a black body bag and sent her to the city morgue to do an autopsy, and then later send the body to one of New Jerseys Funeral Homes. Kari looked at the video very closely to see what Chucky was telling her about his reasons of being here and why does it have to do with a dead ten year old girl. In the scene it showed Gwen's corpse wrapping it's arm around a Good Girls doll and then see Chucky pausing the video.

"Now, look closely at this part of this scene Kari." Chucky told her. "Look directly at eyes of that doll and tell me if you see something strange about it."

Kari examine the doll in that video to see what does if have to do with Gwen as it was confusing her. She looked real closely at the toy and see the eyes of the thing and completely stopped on that part. "Wait a minute." She said looking straight at the eyes of the doll. "Now, I've visit Walmart and Target to get clothes or shoes for myself and my father, and I always see these toys in stock and let me tell you something. I have never seen any of these dolls have deep life like in their eyes."

"That's somewhat Tiffany had said when seeing that exact doll that Eddie had stolen from that same toy store. That's Gwen." Chucky said in order to stop beating around the bush.

Kari stood up in complete shock when hearing this and looked crazy with her eyes wide open. "Shut the front door are you freaking kidding me right?!. You taught Gwen the main power and spell of Dambualla?!."

Chucky sighed in slight shame. "Yeah. But I never thought she would even use it. But the innocent and now considered a homicidal maniac girl had transferred her soul into that doll body." Chucky explained.

Chucky then noticed the today's newspaper on the far end of the table and grabbed it and see what it was, and flopped the paper down for Kari to look at. On the front page it showed a dead black gangster with his throat nicely sliced wide open and was laying lazily on the snowy ground. With that being said by itself she then open the newspaper all the way and read what it is and see how this was connected to Gwen.

 _"This is one of recent kills and mysteries that have been taking place last year. First was the kill of a school student that was founded in an alley and then was the unexplained explosion of the abandon warehouse that turns out to a hidden drug operations, based on_ survived drugs that was founded in the aches after the fire was finally put out. _Next, a damaged car that was flipped on its back was in the middle of the street with no driver in site and couldn't be trace as to who drove the car, due to the license plate was spray painted black and couldn't be read."_

Karai lifted the newspaper up to open it and continue reading the information. _"And finally a body was founded in an alley in which was later identified as one Diego's men. In the crime scene it showed the thugs body, the kitchen knife that was used to slice the man's throat had his blood on the blade along with a supposed witness whose name is not mention for protection purpose. But one thing for sure is that the ten year old boy is related to his dead cousin of gunned girl Gwendolyn Tennyson, and most odd thing in that crime scene was a Good Girls doll laying down in between the corpse the witness who to this day can't tell the police in whose responsible for the kill."_

"Oh, shit you're telling me that Gwen did all of this shit?." asked Kari. "How did a sweet innocent girl could do such monstrous things like this?."

"She's mentally ill." Chucky started out. "Her parents had her tested a long time ago and got the results that she's a unique homicidal maniac. She only kills if either someone does her wrong or if it's out of protection for her cousin. Mainly her cousin."

Kari nodded in understanding since Gwen told her once that she is a incestsexual and that her and her cousin Ben are lovers. Without hesitation she took Chucky in the back where her and her father's living area were, before going over to the bookshelf and pulled out an old worn-out black book and made her way to the coffee table to set it down. She then open the book and flipped through the pages to find the Dambualla section in which made Chucky both excited and nervous.

"From what you told me. Gwen used the part time spell of Dambualla in which results of having her doll body limited to live in, in which if she doesn't have a body soon she will be permanently stuck in that body." Kari explained.

"Yeah, I get that part Kari. Tell me something that I don't already know please." said Chucky.

"Well, according to the book of Ancient Voodoo, she can redo the spell of Dambualla but with a different body to host. Or she could use the same spell to transfer her soul into someone else's body." Kari said with a slight nod. "It's not that she's killing someone with their own body to live in it would be exactly like the scene from the Get Out movie, only except that we're not doing no crazy damn brain surgery."

"Okay that's good to know since that movie creeps the fuck out of me. But is that the only way that can help Gwen?. Please don't tell me that's it." pleaded Chucky.

Kari licked her finger and started flipping the pages to learn more on whether or not that's Gwens only solution but can't possibly give up. She flipped about six through twenty pages while seeing that the expense was killing Chucky, when noticing that he was fiddling with his pocket knife like crazy until he started tapping his thigh with it.

"Anything yet Kari?. I'm getting to the point to start getting in your fathers weed stash and get my ass high like no tomorrow." said Chucky.

"Please don't. That's my medication for my lazy eye and it's bad enough that my dad is illegally growing it for my sake." Kari told him when flipping another page and founded what she was searching for. "Yes!. This is it!."

Chucky dropped his pocket knife and jumped down to his knees and lean over to look at the book. On it was two amulets of Dambualla. One was gold with red and green jewelry all over it while the other was black with purple dark jewelry. Confused as to why there was two types of amulets of Dambualla as he recalled that John had only told him one jewelry, but have not told him about a different one. This was Karis second time seeing this page when the first time seeing this particular page was when her father was teaching her more about voodoo, and more information about each spell when upon using them.

"Okay so, this gold amulet of Dambualla is the original as it was made to perform the ritual of transferring your soul into another body. While it's twin brother Kambualla was made to perform the ritual of turning the body that he or she currently in into real life fleshy person. Based on what Dad has told me when saying the chant while holding the amulet of Kambualla, you'll become a new resident of your new body and that body will morph into your original self." said Kari who was done explaining.

"Oh, shit now I get it." said Chucky. "The amulet of Kambualla can turn Gwen's doll body into her original human body. And so they means that she can have her own new/old body back!."

Kari smiled. "Yep!. that's it!. Easy as chocolate chip cream pie."

"I'm assuming that your old man has it in his procession right?." Chucky asked when getting up to grab himself a cold beer.

Kari's smile dropped from hearing this. "Uh, no Mr. Ray. He only gave you the original amulet. We don't have the twin brother. That shit is hard to get."

Chucky stopped when opening his can. "What?. You two seriously don't have it?. Can you guys order it and get it ship down here?."

"Mr. Ray it's not simple. This is ancient voodoo shit not Amazon. The amulet of Kambualla is not factory made it's only one of its kind. That thing is handcrafted made by African Voodoo's since this shit is dark magic and it's located in one of the countries of Africa. The price let alone is truly cost a damn arm and a leg." explained Kari.

Chucky yelled out in anger. "Fuck!. Triple Fuck!."

 ** _Back at the Apartment..._**

Gwen was looking out the window and saw the Good Guy and Girls mini delivery truck and saw the driver coming out in his Good Guy version uniform, with a brown wrapped paper package of the toy that he was about to deliver in which brought a devilish grin to the crooked doll.

"Fast delivery service even though it supposed to be next week." Gwen told herself before getting down from her bed and headed for the door.

With luck she had signed her name with the electric signature on the computer the man who was delivering the package was got done dropping it down in front of the door and headed out. In which gave Gwen the chance to open the door and pick up the box and close the door right back, and went to opening it with excitement and see her custom made doll was in the box and looked uncanny to her lover.

"Okay Ben...ready to play?." She said with a insane laugh that can make someone be scared for their own life.

"Gwen honey who was at the door?!." cried Tiffany who was in her room.

"Oh, it was nothing Ms. Valentine!. It was the TV that I'm watching!." Gwen yelled back before making her way back to her room to hide Ben's new body in the closet and ready for the right time to use it.

She returned back to clean up the paper and then made her way to the couch and immediately turned the TV on after hearing Tiffany's footsteps. Tiffany poked her head to if Gwen wasn't lying to her since she had noticed that the girl would be sneaky to do something but this time she can say that Gwen wasn't lying to her. And so she made her way into the kitchen to fix the girl some brew tea with the medicine for Gwen so she can stay dope up and won't think about or do killing.

 _"It's sucks to do this to her but what_ choice do I have?." thought Tiffany when adding the pills in the tea pot.

 _"Tiffany didn't notice a damn thing. Good. Now, all I need is to have her and Chucky out of the house so I can use the spell of Dambualla on Ben without any distractions nor disruption."_ Gwen smirked evilly. _"Before I go after that asshole Diego King. I'm going to kill Ben's parents and that would get them out of our way of being together. Fuck yes!."_


	8. Chapter 8

**John2851** **: I'm back everybody and so is** **my best friend** **Gwen Tennyson.**

 **Gwen: Damn straight buddy!. I am ready to go back to finding my motherfucking killer and return the freaking motherfucking favor as well too!. And then I'm definitely going to enjoy a good nice passionate fuck with my lovely cousin Ben!.** **His the only boy for me fellas so kick rocks my ninjas!.**

 **Chucky: Hehehehe, that's the true spirit of a true killer Gwen.** **Atta girl!.** **If you keep this up then you might give me the run for my money!. Hehehehe!.**

 **Gwen (giggling): Thanks, Mr. Ray!. I learn from the best of the best!.** **You're one of the greatest killers of all fucking horror. Respect!.**

 **Chucky (blushing): Oh sulks, you're just buttering me up kiddo.** **And here I thought Tiff is a kiss up.**

 **(Tiffany nudged Chucky in the shoulder playfully with a smile)**

 **Ben: That's my cousin for ya. Love being an incest. No shame in that.(Kisses Gwen on the lips)**

 **Gwen: Mmmmm, I love you too dweeb. We're definitely going to fuck tonight. (Kisses Ben back )**

 **Tiffany: True, True, and her and Ben are truly made for one another.** **Oh, I love those two!.** **So cute and down right damn adorable!.**

 **Glen and Glenda (Singing and doing a Dance): Go Bwen!. Go Bwen!. It's ya shipping, it's ya shipping!.**

 **The Ray Family, Ben, Gwen and John** **285** **1: With a touch of Child's Play!. Let's get Chapter 8 on the road shall we?!.**

 **(Laughing together and all taking an awesome group selfie.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Chucky was at the bar down at the bottom level of his apartment seating down at the bar with the bottle of beer in hand, and had just about four rounds of it and getting ready to drink his fifth. He didn't say or talk to anyone except for the bartender for another round after having his hope of turning Gwen back to normal, after learning from his best friends daughter about the twin amulet of Dambualla was extremely hard to get. He loved Gwen like she's is his daughter and would do anything for her and Ben but, how can he do so without delivering the needs of doing so?.

"Shit. I wish, I've never taught that girl voodoo. Why the hell do I have a feeling that this little murderous toy have a evil plan up her sleeve?. Well, this is Gwen after all. She is smarter than Ben so, it's consider unpredictable." Chucky spoke underneath his breath when before drinking his beer.

He wanted to help Gwen but he knew that it's up to her if she wanted to help herself and killing won't solve anything. And speaking of killing he have been noticing Gwen's little habit of thought of murdering people by playing mostly violent games such as Grand Theft Auto on the PS4, by seeing her gunning down mostly thugs and gangsters with any weapon she had obtained throughout the game. But yesterday he saw her upgraded her kills by killing innocent civilians and even chuckle when stumping a random person in the stomach repeatedly, until the person had bleed out all over the pavement and let go of its

money or any weapons that he or she have procession of. This put high concern to Chucky and begin to fear that Gwen's mental illness was getting worse and stronger than it was ever before. Plus, he recalled from Tiffany that it's possible that she would use it to her advantage such as maybe...manipulating someone to kill someone without purpose.

"Damn, that shit just sounds crazy right there. And what's worse she will only do it to only person. Ben." Chucky spoke without realizing he spoke out loud.

He shook his head and went right ahead to finish his round of beer and then set his empty bottle down, and then took the moment to reach into his jacket pocket to pull out a small black box and open the lid. There inside was a nice expensive diamond ring with little red diamonds around the the big ring, and it didn't cost him a cent since Eddie had stolen it from a jewelry store during New Years week for him. Yes, for years he now felt completely ready to finally step up and move his and Tiffany's relationship to the final level. And that's marriage.Tiffany have always been the brides maid for her cousin or any friend form work and always grab the bouquet catch and didn't even hesitate on punching the other ladies in their faces. But she has never been the bride. Chucky wanted to make her happy and they've been having tons of sex knowing that that was for marriage only but now, it was time to fix all that with just a classic simple question.

"Tiffany Valentine Ray. Huh, that sounded like one hell of a ring to it. Hehehehe, I should have married that woman a long time ago." Chucky said putting the ring back inside his pocket after closing the lid back and got up from the booth, and put down a few dollars as a tip to the bartender before exiting out.

He took the elevator before pulling out his phone to read the time and saw it is 12:20 in the afternoon as it was the time for lunch. Chucky placed his phone back into his pocket just when hearing the bell from the elevator go off and see the door open up to his floor. "Well, I'm going to do it tonight. It's more romantic under the moonlight when doing something so special like what I'm about to do." He told himself when exiting out of the elevator.

When going into his and Tiffany's apartment door and enter inside he could see his girlfriend in the kitchen already making grilled cheese sandwiches, before shifting his eyes on the living room to spot Gwen on the couch playing Grand Theft Auto again, and this time she was running people over with a stolen sports car and made completely sure that those computer characters were completely killed. He can automatically hear the laughing from Gwen and didn't like how she was so calm and so damn happy of doing the compete opposite of good. Chucky closed the door behind him before taking and hanging his jacket on the coat rack and then took his shoes off, and then set it down near the door before heading to seat down at the table.

"Hi Chucky, how's your day sweetheart?!." Tiffany asked in a happy tone.

Chucky was about to open his mouth until Gwen had say something.

"Hi Mr. Ray!. Want to come join me and play some Grand Theft Auto?." asked Gwen with a wide smile across her doll face.

"Hey kiddo, are you having fun on that game?. Because from the looks of it you're enjoying yourself way too much. And I'll play with ya...after lunch of course." Chucky responded with a smirk.

Gwen smiled with great pride and said, "You're so on Mr. Ray. We're going to be playing who can kill the most after lunch. Let's see if you can beat my kill count."

"In which is?." asked Tiffany who was fixing their plates with Doritos ranch flavor.

Gwen paused her game and sat the controller down and stood up facing her favorite neighbor.

"It's on the thousands range and counting. I'm on a roll of a perfect killing streak." She said chuckling darkly without realizing it scared the two.

Tiffany smiled at the girl but inside was completely heartbroken. She gave Gwen her mental illness medicine hours ago and see that she might just have to increase the drug intake, up until the girls brain is high enough to the point she's both drooling and unresponsive. This was recommended by her friend who gave her those pills in case Gwen proves that she needed more medicine capsules than just two. Chucky on the other hand was completely concern on the way how Gwen acted on the thought of murdering people, and it was completely sad to say the least.

"Come eat sweetface. You need something in your stomach." Tiffany informed her when setting the plates down at the table.

Gwen turned off the game and made her way to the table and ate just after saying grace. She ate happily when dipping her grilled cheese sandwich in the tomato sauce that Tiffany had pour on the side, while having the time to plot her schemes of finding and killing her murderer. She had already figured out what to use to kill Diego with but can not decide whether to use a sharp kitchen knife or use a gun from Chucky and Tiffany's secret gun department in their bedroom that she had founded way before she transferred her soul into her doll body. Knowing Diego he had already gathered what's left of his thugs after her outstanding work of her blowing up the drug factory, and now she's been dying to kill him and this time she will succeed.

 _"Damn, I almost forgot about the most important shit of my plan. I can't do this shit all by my motherfucking self. Fuck, unless-."_ Gwen cut off her train of thought and ponder on the help that she had needed and trusted way more besides Chucky, Tiffany, and especially Julie. _"Ben!. Yes, my dweeb can help me handle with my revenge. He did once said he'll do anything for me. To make sure that I have everything that I deserve plus, make completely sure I'm satisfied. And I'll give him an award too in which it's in my_ closet just _waiting_ _to_ _become his new body_ _._ _We're going to be the most cutest doll couples in all of New Jersey!."_

Gwen insanely laughed out loud without even noticing nor seeing how both Chucky and Tiffany was looking at the girl with such shocked looks. The looks of **"What The Hell"** on their faces and don't know which one would dare to say anything as if something crazy might happen if done so. This have motivated Tiffany to go right ahead and go to the cabinet to get the girls pills and quickly took out about eight capsule pills and instantly took out her meat tender to smash them into dust, and went into the fridge to grab a bottle of Dr. Pepper and quickly open it to put the dusted pills inside. Next, she closed the cap and shake the multi pill dust until it's automatically dissolved to perfection. Then she went back and sat it down in front of Gwen who was too busy laughing like the fucking nut that she is to realized that her soda was super spiked.

"Mmmmmm, I love Dr. Pepper!. Thank you, Ms. Valentine!." Gwen grabbed her soda after saying what she said and drunk her sweet pepper.

"Glad, to satisfy your needs sweetheart. Are you stoop about having Ben to come see you after school?. And...I hope that you do realize that Ben has to limit our visit time here without us due to his parents wanting him to go home more often right?." Tiffany asked before biting her sandwich.

This frowned Gwen the worse way possible when hearing the mention of her aunt and uncle as it was truly their fault that she's in this current predicament. Oh, how much she remember that night that drove her to storm out of that place and literally costed her precious body in order to survive her death. Both Chucky and Tiffany had sworn that they heard both Carl and Sandra's names underneath the girls breath with such deep extreme deadly bitterness. The two know what went down that night between Gwen and her relatives just after they got word that she was dead. And it all got started with her having a slumber party over at Ben's home, while it drove Gwen to finally decide to put an **permanent** end to her dear Aunt Sandra and Uncle Carl _._

* * *

 **Flashback**

Gwen was in her room looking at her cute My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic calender to see it was Friday the 13th and then looked at her digital clock and read it was just 8:35 in the evening and needed to finish packing her things for the sleepover. She packed her electric toothbrush and then packed her favorite horror book tgat to read doing the next few days to pass the time besides fooling around with her cousin. She had so much planned for herself and Ben to enjoy all by themselves with hope of anyone getting in their way of their incest loving romance.

"I need my basketball shoes. Ben keeps challenging me everytime when we leave school or on the weekends and I want to show him on how this girl can jump." Gwen said to herself with chuckle when finding her red Reebok pair and stuff it inside her big bag.

What came next to her mind was having a little free time until she felt pretty ready to go over to her relatives home. What she does in her spare time in her room would be either reading her books or study every subject in school in case of a pop quiz in which she hated it the most, or even doing what she was getting ready to do. And that's going to her study desk and sat down in her wheelie chair and then go to her middle drawer and take out her dozen throw darts. Then turn to her right to face her target board that had the size face picture of Ben's bully, Billy in which she got it out form her yearbook and sized it up for her intentions. She placed her darts on the table of her desk and picked up one and then started postioning herself to aim at her target with a pointed look. She counted down the throws that she hit to practice her aiming and try to hit the forehead of her lovers bully.

"One." Gwen threw the first dart and see it hit the wall beside the target board.

"Shit I miss." She said making a click noise in her mouth when grabbing the second dart.

"Two. With fingers crossed." She threw the second and missed the picture and round up hitting the board itself.

"Fuck. Damn, my aim is so ass to the point I just might need glasses to fucking see straight. Hmmmmm, well third time is magic." Gwen picked the third dart and hit the bottom corner of the picture.

Gwen been going at it with the few darts until she finally got it at the boys head. Even if it's her last dart that did her way that she wanted. Smiling also happy she awarded herself by going in her first drawer on where she keeps her sweets from her parents, and pulled out a nice king sized Hershey Milk Chocolate bar and didn't waste time open to eat the sweet tasty candy. She closed her eyes and smirked when her the chocolate had melted in her mouth and couldn't just burn through the candy. No sir, she wanted to savor the sweet yummy goodness before taking another big chunk and repeat the process again before looking at her sweets in the drawer as it was filled nothing but chocolate bars. Such as both Hershey and Reese's pieces bags along with verities of Hershey's pretzels dipped either milk or dark chocolate, and even all the brands of Hershey's.

"As much as I want to pig out on my sweets I have a boy waiting patiently for me. Can't keep my sexy cousin waiting." Gwen told herself before suddenly hear her phone beeped a text form Ben. "Huh and speak of the devil." She said grabbing the phone from her bed and see Ben had texted her saying if she was done packing and if she's on her way. Rolling her eyes she told him she's on the way through the text and then grabbed her bag and exit out of her room.

Gwen was by herself doing that time as much to her pleasure due to hating her mother and father on giving her another dum talk about having a none romantic relationship with her cousin, as much she just wanted to just kill her hearing and be deaf and not care if she bleeds out through her ears. It didn't end there. Upon her and Ben informing his parents about the sleepover both Carl and Sandra had set a pain in the ass ground rules in which were for them to not sleep in the same bed together, not holding hands when playing games or watching a movie together, or even especially kissing one another. Gwen scolded at that thought as well as how it tipped Ben off completely and even had the nuts to stand up against his parents, and letting them know that he loves her and would never wanted to be just cousins and be incest lovers. That however didn't go so well the last time he done so when his parents had grounded him for two whole freaking weeks with his electronics, phone, TV, and even outside playtime. To put even more wood in the fire they even banned him from seeing Gwen during his punishment. That right there made Gwen mentally crazy angry with it and wanted to fix all that her way and don't give a damn if it involves violence.

"Fucking Assholes. I would do anything to get an opportunity to get rid of them and have my Ben all by myself." Gwen muttered under her breath when leaving her home and headed her way to her boyfriends apartment in which was just beside hers plus, didn't bother to stop and drop by to see if either Chucky or Tiffany was at home and headed straight for the elevator.

Gwen managed to get her temper in check and shake her head form the thought of her uncle and aunt, and just focus on herself and Ben tonight and she and him **will** have their way no matter what anyone say for that matter. She exited out of her apartment and made a left turn to the same identical tower building as it was both the same name, as she entered inside and took the elevator again and went up to the eleventh floor to get to her lovers home.

"I wonder what we should play first?. Either do truth or dare or see who can kiss the longest?." Gwen asked herself these questions as it only made her smile and feel wet inside. "Geez, this going to be my fifth time this week on changing my panties all because of me getting my pussy wet. Just thinking about my Ben just turns me like fuck." She said when seeing she was just a few more steps to the apartment home as it was just at the end of the hallway.

It did not long to see the door on where Gwen was about knock on or either ring the doorbell to open wide up and found herself being pulled inside by her bag strap, and found herself laying up against the now closed door facing a impatient Ben who was giving her the look of irritation.

"Your late." Ben said being upset.

"Um no, I'm not. Why?. Have your little friend been waiting impatiently for my already wet pussy?." Gwen asked with a true incestsexual smirk.

She used her right hand and begin rubbing her lovers hard dick with all five fingers and earned herself a nice moan from Ben.

In an instant, Ben had completely let go of his bitter attitude and pulled his cousin in for a hug in which she did not hesitate for it. Gwen moaned in pleasure when smelling her cousins sweet cologne that made her really felt the wetness increase in her pants. Her lover can easily smell her wet pussy as his nose twitched and broke the hug to look at his blushed cousin.

"My young womanhood is all wet and soggy Ben. I think I needed some good old fashion cleaning. What do you recommend dweeby?." Gwen asked innocently with a naughty smile.

Ben nodded with a smirk when automatically having his dirty mind on the thought up solution.

"Well, nerd what I recommend for you is to remove your pants and panties, and then lay yourself down on the floor with your cute legs up showing your extreme wet pussy. While I take my responsibility as both your cousin and boyfriend and lick that wetness right off. Heck, I'll eat your pussy as payment. What do you say cuz?." Ben asked before licking his lips with satisfaction to the thought of Gwen's pussy in his mouth.

Gwen looked at Ben with such uncontrollable incestsexual lust and about to unleash.

"I say it's a done deal. I'm going to have a fantastic orgasm tonight. What a to start off our sleepover party." Gwen said before letting Ben grab her wist and guide her to his bedroom.

The two giggled like silly ten year olds that they are when entering the bedroom with Ben being the one to close his door with the lock on. Then Gwen took off her bag and threw it on Ben's bed and then went up to him with her arms wrapped around his neck, and then smacked her licked wet lips to his with just a touch of her sweet green apple lip gloss.

"God, I love your green apple lip gloss taste." Ben said after they broke their kiss.

"Yelp, I do love the taste of sweat green apple on my lips Ben. That's my ffavorite fruit you know?." Gwen said before getting off and begin undoing her pants.

She grinned sexually after removing her pants and thus showing her soaked panties that were a Good Girls themed underwear. Ben bent down to her with his hands on the tip of her panties and begun to pull it off of her and could smell the sweet lovable aroma of his cousin.

"Damn, cuz are you seriously still into Good Guy and Girls show?. That is so babyish of you." Ben said only teasing Gwen with a grin.

"Well, there is nothing wrong about loving a classic dweeb. And besides I freaking love and forever still watch that show until Jesus Christ calls me home. Now, aren't you going to clean me up or should I just go to the bathroom and just wash?." Gwen raised her eyebrow with a seductive sex smile when asking her horny cousin.

Not at all after hearing her question he opened his mouth and entered Gwen's wet pussy and eat away like a starving boy who been craving for pussy. Ben put his tongue and mouth into action when going all the way inside his cousin while Gwen grinned and moaned crazy with both hands covering her mouth to prevent loudness but, Ben was truly making so much difficult for the poor pre-loony ten year old girl when finding herself laying completely down and had her bottom half being lifted up high by Ben. Ben have both his hands on Gwen's each leg and had his head deep down in her sweet even more wet pussy and still trying to clean it all up before he exploded in his pants like never before.

Gwen drooled all over with a big grin and had her eyes all crossed and was completely lost for words and was in a deep trance of her own little world. Ben was in his own little world as well and did not once focus on his surroundings nor care what was going on around him. Instead he was too busy with eating Gwen up without realizing that he just made her squirt out until he started tasting it in his mouth!.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!. That's a good motherfucking release!. Ooooooooooo!!!!!!!." Gwen got cut off when feeling Ben seriously put two of his right index and middle fingers together and formed a double gun hand position, and shove right into her pussy and use it to enter her repeatedly while licking her outer skin.

Gwen closed her left eye and grind her teeth before letting out a "Hahah" as it unexplainable started to tickle her. Then she felt around of climax was about to form a build up within herself and loving it to the absolute fullest.

"I feel myself about to cum again!. Ben whatever happens please don't stop until we both completely pass out!." Gwen pleaded before covering her mouth once again.

Ben mumble something but couldn't be understood due to having his tongue moving half way down in her pussy while still entering her repeatedly with his fingers. He stopped just so he can remove her shoes and leave her current sweaty and smelly socks on her feet and resumed back.

Little did they that Ben's parents had just returned home from a days work and was looking forward to relax and rest up before going back in tomorrow morning. However, they weren't so restless tonight since both Carl and Sandra did remember that their niece is having a slumber party with their only son and didn't like it for one second. Knowing that how sneaky that both Ben and Gwen were when it all comes down to achieving to what they wanted to do, especially when it's them trying to be together in a incestsexual way and not just being first cousins. Gwen's parents agreed all the way with Carl and Sandra with the idea of preventing the two to hang out without supervision and keep the limitations of touching each other, way more than just hugging.

"I bet that sick little bitch of a niece of ours is probably fucking our Ben at this moment." Carl said dropping his black lunch box on the table.

"Hell yeah, I bet she is right at this second. Knowing our son his probably just having a good time and not respecting our rules that we gave him when Gwen comes to visit." Sandra said bitterly when taking her shoes off and headed straight to her sons room with Carl close behind.

They walked at the short hallway and stopped dead when hearing a big outburst moan from both of the cousins. The two looked at each other before leaning their ears against the door and heard so much huffing and shortness of breath that balled them up in disgust. Then suddenly Carl had tried the doorknob of Ben's door and was correct about it being locked and wound up banging on the door.

"Ben open up this door young man!. Now, dammit!." Carl barked at the door.

They waited and haven't heard a response from Ben nor hear the door being unlock and caused Sandra to get mad.

"Ben open up!." She banged on the door hard. "Listen to your fucking mother!." She said banging hard after each pounding knock.

The two waited and still have not get a response. All because the two incest lovers were completely ignoring them and just focused way more on their pleasure. The two Tennysons had switched hands on their passionate incestsexual love as Gwen had bent down in her knees with her ass lifted up as Ben had his cock within her tight asshole and the two have kicked off their anal sex in top speed. A true fast doggy style speed that I might add. When still hearing the constant banging at his door Ben felt himself being worried with fear as he started to slow down his pounding on his hot cousin and caught Gwen's attention.

"Ben don't worry about Carl and Sandra. I told you that I'll protect you form harm and never leave you alone. A promise is a promise Ben. Don't you remember?." asked Gwen turning her head to look at her cousin the best way possible.

"I know but it is so hard to feel safe when my mom and dad are around. I feel scared when I'm not with you Gwen. I really am." said Ben when slowing down a little more with fear in his voice.

"Don't. Will be together and I'll see to-." Ben's door busted wide open and cut Gwen off as well as stopping Ben from pounding her.

Carl and Sandra scolded hard with a mix of furious faces and did not hesitate to run up to the two and painfully pulled apart by, kicking Ben hard in the chest in which was done by Carl and set his son crashing up against the wall and manged to cause a big multi cracks. Gwen quickly got up to try to fight and go save her hurt cousin if it wasn't for her aunt who roughly slapped the girl hard in the face, and caused her to slam hard to the carpet floor with a drizzle of her blood oozing down her right cheek when soon before realising that her own Aunt Sandra had dug her sharp nails when she slapped her hard. Gwen placed her hand to the open injury with holding a scowl when locking eyes with Sandra.

"Get out of my home you little incest bitch!. And stay the fuck away form my son and never and I mean never go near or touch him sexually ever again you sick little fucker!." Sandra roared out in rage.

"That's right!." Carl agreed with a nod before turning back to his now teary eyed snout running son. "And as for you Ben. I better not see you with that incest cousin of yours in this house or after-school!. Do I make myself clear?." He asked with a fast response.

Ben was way too emotional to speak and could only whimper and still hold his hurting chest. Tears were running widely down on his face.

"I said!." Carl went up to his son and grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked with a receiving yell of pain form Ben. "Do I make myself motherfucking clear boy!?. And I'm sure as hell I'm not going to repeat myself for the third time either!." He asked roughly.

"Leave my Ben alone you crazy-ass sick fucker!." Gwen yelled before getting slapped hard on the other cheek and got sacred again.

"Your little nasty ass has no word in this conversation!. Now, why don't you just pack up your shit and get the fucking hell out of my home. I mean now dammit!." Sandra screamed right in front of her face and not caring if she accidently spit on her square in the face.

At that moment it brought Gwen to look up at her aunt with a strong look. A look of aggressive anger that was unable to be fixed or control nor be healed unless in her mind it's be done by **Blood** of her victims. She swallowed her pride and just walked away form her aunts reach to head to where her pants and still soaked panties lay and begin to put them on, despite the fact of feeling drooling wetness from her pussy as it reached her thighs. Then she picked up her shoes and grabbed her bag and turn around to march her way out of the room without even turning back, that is until she stopped dead in the center of the entrance. Gwen turned back to face her lover who was still tearing like a broken sink faucet after his father had let go of his hair and had sadness and pain in her eyes, before just a brief moment before turning back to her hated scowl and looked back at both Carl and Sandra who stood side by side.

"Mock my words Carl and Sandra. Me and Ben are going to be together until the day we die and will never be separated from each other. And I'll will do absolutely anything in my freewill to make sure it happens. And I mean **Anything**. Bet!." Gwen turned her left heel and faced the exit and left the room and home itself and never looked back.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Chucky and Tiffany was scared to see how Gwen was looking and didn't dare to say anything nor dare to break the uneasy tension. That is until all three of them heard the door.

"I'll get it!." both Chucky and Tiffany said at the exact same time before jumping off their seats to go answer the door.

Gwen looked at them confusingly while still drinking her drugged soda and had to leave the incase it's a stranger and can't be seen alive. Instead it was Ben who was a tab bit tired from a day of school as his body language was clearly speaking for him

"Ben how nice of you to come at such great timing!." Tiffany excitedly said when pulling the boy in.

"Gwen your lover of a cousin is hear. Try not to cum all over the place will ya?." Chucky said with a slight smile on his face.

Gwen rolled her eyes playfully with a smile before finishing up her drink. Later on after lunch both Ben and Gwen were in her bedroom playing UNO on the bed and was keeping score on all the rounds that was won in the game, as it was currently a tie between the first cousins while Gwen had her plan being put into action in which tonight that is a first start. And that first start was Ben.

 _"Time to coax Ben into the thought of being like me. A killer."_ Gwen thought before speaking with a sly smile.

"Hey Ben, have you ever thought about killing? As in killing people in random I mean."

"What?." Ben looked at his doll cousin in surprise. "N.. No, I've never thought about killing much less kill in random. Why do you ask?." Ben asked with a feeling of concern and anxiety.

"Oh, it's so totally fun. Why I should know because I've been killing ever since you pulled me out of my doll body's box. And believe it or not my killing is running icy cold since I've not yet found that fucker yet." Gwen explained before pulling out a sharp knife from her overalls and licked her lips from being dry.

She pulled it close to her eyes and reflect them on the polish blade and see how bright her color eyes were before glancing back at her cousin. Gwen noticed how uneasy Ben was with the knife in her hand and could easily tell he was thinking about her getting ready to kill him or something, but that wasn't going to happen to him only except the people that she wanted dead.

"I recall correctly you did say you'll do anything for me did you not?." Gwen asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Y.. Y.. Yes, I did say such a thing but. Oh man, this is so too much at the moment. Can we just move on and pretend we're not talking about killing innocent people?. Please?." Ben begged before getting up to go head for the bathroom.

Gwen sighed with such disappointment let alone how quickly her coaxing wasn't hitting on two cents like she had needed it to be. She had strongly hoped that she would manipulate Ben into joining her on an ultimate killing spree and go help her kill Diego but, unfortunately she had to come to terms that Ben doesn't have that hunger of killing like she has and forcing him won't do her any good. No, she would have to be highly willing to grow the inner killer within Ben and then she'll be fine for here on out.

"Fine I'll kill Carl and Sandra by myself then. I just need to dope Ben up with some sleep-aids so that way he won't get in my way or give away my position when I kill em." Gwen said out loud and got off her bed.

Gwen headed for the kitchen and founded the pills in the top cabinet with some help with having to pull a chair to reach it. Next, she went into the fridge to grab herself a bottle of water and quickly mix the two pills with the water before skipping right back into her room, just before Ben can return from using the bathroom.

"Oh, thanks Gwen I was getting quite parched all of a sudden!." said Ben taking the offer water bottle from Gwen drunk it down.

Gwen watched and waited for the drugs to kick in since the drug was extra strength. With just five minutes he was completely knocked out and got tucked in by Gwen who had a snicky grin when finally knowing she was going to jump right back to killing. She ran out of the place without causing much noise when closing the door behind her and made her way down to exit from the apartment, and then easily ran over to the other identical apartment and entered in.

"Time to play." Gwen told herself before laughing crazily and headed for the elevator.

With time to spare she got right out from the elevator that took her where she have wanted to be and made her way to her relatives home. Upon arriving to the door she automatically then went under the welcome mat and pulled out a spare key to Ben's home, and had to really sigh in such high disappointment when seeing this.

"Carl and Sandra are both bunch of stupid ass people to leave a spare key in a apartment. It's like they wanted someone to break into their home. Stupid." Gwen said when unlocking the door and quickly entered with the door both shut and lock before running behind the front of the couch.

She peeped up to see if the close was clear and then see that her uncle and aunt was probably in their bedroom sleeping or something. Gwen grinned wildly after pulling out her knife from her overalls and slowly took her time walking to the hallway. She could hear them talk in their room with the door wide open and then had to crawl into the room to prevent being spotted. Both Carl and Sandra was in thier bed watching TV and too focus to know what's about to happen to them.

 _"It's payback time fuckers and I'm the fun toy."_ Gwen thought to herself when slowly getting up and had her knife in a attack position and about to unleash her wrath. Until the house phone ranged.

 _"Shit!."_ Gwen thought and had to stay down a little bit more longer.

Sandra who was near to the phone and had picked up to answer.

"Hello?. Oh, hi Tiffany!. What!?. Charles proposed to you!?. Congratulations!."

Sandra got up form her bed and carried the phone with her when heading to her bathroom. That was when her eyes landed on Gwen who looked her deadly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!." Sandra cried out.

"Now or never!." Gwen yelled when getting up off the floor and ran at her aunt with a insane yell.

Sandra didn't have time to react quick enough when Gwen had threw her knife right square in the head and could painfully hear the sound of both the knife and skull merge together. Sandra dropped down dead with her head pouring blood all over her face and carpet with the knife still in her skull.

"Sandra!." Carl yelled before kicking Gwen away form him and went to aid his dead wife.

"Oh, God!. Sandra no please don't die on me please." Carl begged when holding his dead wife in his hands.

Gwen didn't take long to recover and happened to find her uncles aluminum bat from underneath the bed and grabbed it, and slowly snuck up on her distracted crying uncle and made the bat lift up forfor swinging.

"Hey, Uncle Carl!?." Gwen shouted and slung the bat right across his face when Carl looked at her.

He hit hard on the floor with his head oozing blood while his front skull was dented in.

"I told you and that bitch of a wife of yours that me and Ben are going to be together no matter what plus, I recalled saying that I'll do anything to make it happen. Right!?." said Gwen.

Gwen wacked Carl on both of his knees with bat and heard the bones snap. He screamed out in pure pain while hearing the dolls crazy laugh before she hit him again in the abdomen. Until eventually she had broken every single bone in his body and dropped the bat and went for her knife that was still stuck in Sandra's head, and pulled right out before turning around to look at her horrified uncle who was bleeding out.

"G.. G.. Gwen!?." Carl spoke with blood spitting out from his mouth when now realirealizing who was about to end his life.

"In the flesh Carl or should I say in the plastic?." Gwen laughed insanely when beginning to stab him in the stomach repeatedly and moved her way to his chest and managed to open his rib cage and dugged her small hand inside and pulled out her heart!.

"Oh no, doctor I think we just lost our sick patient. From heart failure!." Gwen said in her doll Becky voice and laughed crazily.

At that point Carl was completely dead and so was Sandra and thus making Ben an orphan. Tiffany had heard everything from having the phone still being on and was completely shocked to hear that Gwen had just killed blood. Her own blooded family. She felt totally sick to her stomach. Literally. She got up and went straight to the toilet and threw up hard while making Chucky confused when seeing this.

"That's the eighth time you barfed Tiff. Are you coming down with something?." Chucky asked in worry for his new fiancee.

Tiffany removed hair from her face and looked at her lover with a little bit of barf on her bottom lip and looked sick.

"Chucky, Gwen killed Ben's parents and I might be-." Tiffany barf back into the toilet when feeling it come right back up.

Chucky gave it a thought on what Tiffany was trying to say before her puke had cut her off and was shocked to realize what she was trying to tell him.

"Oh, shit." He said before hearing Tiffany throwing up again. "I'm going to be a daddy."

* * *

 **(A/N): Damn, that is crazy!. First Gwen finally killed Carl and Sandra and now this!. Oh, I feel so damn bad for Diego because the next chapter his in for a rude deadly awaking. Let alone his crew!.** **Remember to leave a review and no flames please and thank you. Until next time everyone!.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

* * *

"oh, my fuck Tiff what the hell did we not hear her walked out of here!?." said Chucky who yelled in both shock and frustration.

"Chucky I don't freaking know!. I'm highly terrified when after hearing Sandra's screamed her lungs out after hearing Gwen yelling like a damn nut case on the other end, and now officially knowing she just killed her own damn family members!." Tiff yelled back while searching in her kitchen to find her stashed emergency cigarettes.

Chucky on the other hand went into their hallway closet to take out his secret stash forty ounce bootlegged bottle of mixed vodka and moonshine that Eddie and himself have whipped up together. To make a profit of course. Now seating down on the couch with the bottle in his hand he begin to take big gulps of it, before noticing Tiffany seating down beside him with a cigarette in her mouth but noticed their wasn't a lighter in hand. "Uh,Tiff aren't you gonna smoke it?." Chucky asked before drinking another gulp. Tiffany lean back and made a v shape with her fingers on her right hand to hold the cigarette. "I'm completely cutting back from smoking my sticks since now I'm carrying our child. No thanks to you." said Tiff when rubbing her belly and just feel the fast baby forming within her.

Chucky then lift the bottle right up to swig down the sweet alcohol after hearing the C. H. I. L. D word since he had brought this upon himself. "Shit don't remind me Tiff. Fuck why did I pick New Years day to have sex with you." Chucky groaned in frustration.

Tiff scolded while placing the cigarette behind her left ear, "We wouldn't be in this shit if you haven't chant that dame fast pregnancy spell when fucking me!. And now we're even more in the shit bowl thanks to Gwen who went out, and fucking killed Sandra and Carl!."

"Which by the way they truly freaking deserve it if you ask me."

Tiffany and Chucky looked over to see Gwen in the open doorway with blood on her face and sick twisted evil smile on her face. "I'm home!." Gwen closed the door behind her after speaking in a singing voice.

Chucky and Tiffany looked a the girl to see blood stains all over her clothes and a few streaks of it on her doll face, and had on the most craziest looks on her face that will make you wanna scream for your life. "Gwen darling how could you?. You've just turned Ben into a little bastard. An oprhan at that." Tiffany yelled in high upset. Gwen walked over to the couch to go have herself a seat and then removed her shoes and socks to give her smelly feet some air time. "So, what if I've turned Ben into a staright up bastard. At least his safe from those evil parents of his. Damn, I enjoyed killing those fuckers. It can be easily avoided if they just both accept our incestsexuality and let us be together than, we would have to plan and pay for their freaking funnels." She said while leaning back and crossed her eyes. Chucky and Tiffany was beyond horrified to hear such evil and nastyness coming out of the mouth of a supposed to be good natured girl. But all they could see is a demon from the dark pits of hell itself.

"Who are you and what have you done to our Gwen?." Chucky asked in demand.

"Um, hello I'm right here Mr. Ray. I'm just embracing my true self. And it's all thanks to my Ben. Our love is what makes me strong and willing to do what is necessary. Hell, his the true reason what I am today." said Gwen.

"Gwen honey this has got to stop. You're hurting us badly here. We love you so much that to the point we see you as our little girl. What will Ben think when we tell him that you freaking wacked his parents?. I'll tell you, his going to be a train wreck and probably never be the same again." said Tiffany with truth.

Gwen looked at Tiffany and raised an eyebrow, "I prefer to hear this out of my own lovers mouth. Ben is going to be fine since now he can live here with you guys and sooner later this will all blow over after I kill my killer. In which I'm planning on going after him real soon while the hunt is still fresh."

Chucky shook his head and can no longer take this insane energy anymore, and said honestly, "That's it I'm going to end all of this. I'm getting Julia so you can have her body and move on. Because I'm not going to stand by and watch you kill yourself for your grudge against that fucker who killed you. And besides you are forgetting about your parents who can and will take Ben in as their own. Your little ten year old butt is not willing to take the life of your own parents. That would seriously make you a monster and not a human being."

"Wanna bet Mr. Ray?. And plus, I'm not taking my best friends body and be like those sick evil twisted people from the movie Get Out. I rather fuck my ass and cock suck with a broom stick." Gwen looked at Chucky with a bluff knowing that she can not perform the task.

"I'm seeing you've been watching some nasty porn on the internet or TV. I'm going to block some channels and internet search websites as well because... that is so fucking inappropriate." said Tiffany before having her cheeks puffing to barf but quickly hold it back in with grand effort.

Gwen rolled her eyes playfully as she never intended to hurt them in anyway. She loved Tiffany and Chucky like a mom and dad and not neighbor friends. Still she knows Tiffany is right. It most certainly would not feel right to kill her biological parents as it is different from killing her aunt and uncle. "That is if Ben is willing to do so." thought Gwen before remembering that she put him asleep and needed to check on him but, not at the moment since she's covered in blood. "Go take off your clothes so I can wash them...no, better yet I'm going to just throw them away and make you a new set of clothes and shoes. Just go clean your face and stay in your room please while me and Chucky figure this out. The cops are going to find doll handprints all over the place and footsteps." said Tiffany while holding herself not to barf again.

"No need to worry. My doll body hands and fingers are print resistance let alone my shoes as well. The Good company did some good improvements. Plus, could you make my new clothes my original wear?. I needed to feel like my old self again and keep what's left of my sanity." Gwen said hopping off the couch and pulled off her clothes except for her Good Girl panties and bra, and walked off freely.

Tiffany looked back at Chucky with a confused look on her face. "Who the fucks idea to design a doll with no finger prints?." She asked her man.

"The real question you should ask is who the fucks idea is to turn an innocent girl toy into a mature body slut toy?. I for one would love to know." said Chucky.

Gwen stick her nose into their small conversation and felt a little bad about herself. She knows that Tiffany and Chucky loves her and Ben with all their hearts and would do anything for them. In fact she remembered them taking herself and Ben on a summer road trip to all that america has to offer after getting a call from their grandpa that he can not do so, since the Rustbucket needed its engine replace and thus gave Chucky and Tiffany the chance to spend time with incest cousins. Gwen smiled on that memory when taking herself to the bathroom and go through the cabinet to get a pack of baby wipes, and clean herself off from her blood but still remember that memory. Of course Tiffany lied to her and Bens parents that they would make sure the two won't hug or touch each other under any circumstances but, the lie was down right worth it as long as no sexual contact is being made they can do whatever they please throughout their three month summer vacation. "I would not mind living that moment again. Man, how much I miss my flat chested body. At least I was taller than my little old dweeb of a lover of mine." Gwen said telling herself while throwing her used wipes into the trash can and turn her heel like a cadet in ROTC and marched right on out of the bathroom. After turning off the lights with the help of her step stool of course.

"Now, I just need to see how along I can keep this up with trying not to further hurt Tiffany and Chucky. Man, it was not my intention to be hurting them. If anything they should be happy that I'm taking care personal vendetta and not the freaking opposite." Gwen thought to herself before entering her bedroom.

From there she saw Ben still asleep with no worry or care on what is going all around him. Gwen left the door open and walked towards the bed to climb up on top and looked deeply at her lover. She wanted to transfer Bens soul into his identical doll body but, she does not want to figure out on where to hide or get rid of his human body. The options that came to her mind wasn't good nor helpful in anyway possible. "I'm sure as hell that I am not going to throw his empty body in a wood chipper. That's completely savage!. Plus, where the hell am I going to find one anyway?. Damn, I'm really am running out of fucking options. Or do I?." Gwen placed her finger on her chin and smirked evilly. With no time wasting she jumped off the bed to head for her closet and take out the custom doll that is identical to her lovers facial features. The idea that strike her genius mind was so brilliant that it can be called the best of the best of intelligent history.

"The best thing to both not getting my hands dirty from getting rid of the body and transferring your soul to your new body, is by both transferring your soul and body into the doll body. With the spell of Sci-Nikkee." said Gwen placing the doll behind Ben so both top heads can face each other.

From there she placed her left hand on Bens forehead and while the right hand is on the dolls forehead, as both of her hands formed the number three with just her thumbs, indexes, and middles. She breathed in her air and closed her eyes and began to chant the spell that she learned through her voodoo spell book, in which she have purchased from Kari who was super nice enough to give her own price offer than what the book is truly worth. Plus, the book originally belonged to Karis father in which also means that book is neither for sale nor be on the market for customers. Gwen breathed out and then closed her eyes when feeling the mood coming over her body.

"Iee utt de te Sci-Nikkee. Iee utt de te Sci-Nikkee. Iii utt de te Sci-Nikkee. Utto ty sha nahh te Sci-Nikkee."

Upon continuing the chant of the spell, Gwen's hands begin to glow in indigo and then the bodies of both Ben and his soon to be new body begin to glow the same color skim.

"Iee utt de te Sci-Nikkee. Utto ty sha nahh te Sci-Nikkee. Iii utt de te Sci-Nikkee"

With no explanation as to how but, a strong wind have picked up only inside of the room and neither Tiffany nor Chucky could hear the strong blowing wind in the house since the two were now discussing on their future baby, and clearly it was no time to spare due to fast voodoo pregnancy spell. "Gwen sweetheart?!." Gwen quickly stopped her vibe of chanting and scolded at being stopped from doing her up to no good deed. "Yes, what is it ma'am?!." The highly matured ten year old asked before cussing underneath her breath.

"Come and see what's on tv!." Tiffany order in a feared tone.

"On the way!.", Gwen rolled her eyes, "Bullshit. So, so damn close to making it happen. Oh, fuck me."

Gwen grabbed the doll and then hid it underneath her before running out of the room to go see what all the fuss was about, before accidentally cussing out her legal guardians in which she will without any hesitation none what so ever. Once making her way to the living room and sat down on the floor to see what's up before having her eyes caught on the television. Showing a live news report of the other half apartment and see the screen changed to show the inside home of Bens as a female reporter was standing behind the bloody kill.

* * *

"Shocking news of news in New Jersey News History. I'm currently standing in the apartment home of murder. No sooner about an hour ago a apartment neighbor have overheard screaming and quickly dialed 911 but, unfortunately the killer has slaughtered the poor victims. The bodies are identified as Carl and Sandra Tennyson who are the uncle and aunt of Gwendolyn Tennyson. The same ten year old girl who was blown away in cold blood by Diego King, who is still at large and on the most wanted list."

The reporter stepped out to the side and let New Jerseys police chief who is around Chucky's age. He is a Hispanic-American with short hair and long goatee wearing his police bullet proof vest, and have his badge on it with matching blue jeans and black shoes. He currently stood with his hands behind his back while showing his built body with tattoos on both arms representing hispanic culture.

"Chief Gomez what can you tell our viewers at home on your prediction on who could have done such evil, even though there is no single finger nor foot prints made." said the reporter when placing the mike to the man.

The Chief brung his head down to speak since the reporter was short and have to make it easy for the woman, "Why isn't it obvious?. It has so happens that those two have the same last names as the little girl let alone being blood related. Which means this killer is none other than that sick bastard thug Diego King, who no doubt snuck without being detected from the naked eye and went to killing the girls family. In so that means that my officers will be eyeing the streets both night and day searching for him and his remaining crew."

"Yes, and speaking of his crew. Did you gained information from the victims child about who killed Diego's trusted loyal thug?. The one who was killed in the alley with a sharp kitchen knife." asked the reporter.

"Unfortunately that question was not been answered so, that remains in the air." said Chief Gomez who did not want to say even though he knows the answer.

"Okay, then how about the death of the schools student?. You know from last year where they found the boy dead in the alley with a plastic bag on his head, and along with his privates being stabbed repeatedly." the reporter reminded the officer.

Chief Gomez signed in exhale breath. "That however I can say that this boy may have been kidnapped or played hooky, and some homeless bum who got high on drugs and killed the poor lad. In which is why we're making sure that New Jerseys schools would make sure that each child does not leave the building, and be sure to have pair of two security guards blocking each doors of the facility. As of now I'm going to city hall and have a chat with the mayor to enforce the stranger danger act and also allow myself to have temporary full power of authority so, I can find and put Diego behind bars for life."

"One final question before I let you go Chief. Who else can do such recent killing besides Diego?." asked the reporter.

From there the chief of police took the moment to think on it as this is a good question. "Besides Diego King, it have to be an outstanding job done by a true sneaky clever mentally deranged sicko."

Once that being said the chief walked off the screen and left the reporter to have full attention. "And there you have it folks. This news channel will keep you updated by each second."

* * *

"Pfft, damn I'm making a big reputation for myself. Plus, my little plastic ass isn't even putting any effort at all." said Gwen when starting to get up off the floor.

"Ah, fuck me in the asshole. Gwen this shit is not a damn kill competition!. Why are you being this way?." yelled Tiffany who grabbed her pack of cigarettes and fight herself not to smoke a stick.

Gwen raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?. It's so not my fault that I'm this way and you know it."

"Will the two of you shut up for a few minutes?. I think I hear the door knocking." said Chucky when heading over to the door and looked through the peep hole.

Gwen and Tiffany stood silent but still have their tongues ready to run for arguing up a storm but, unfortunately that will have to wait due to the two visitors form outside the hallway. Chucky sighed heavily as this is not what he and Tiffany needed at the moment. "Shit." He said when facing his fiancee and his little student of Voodoo.

"Shit?. Who is at the door Chucky?." Tiffany asked with concern in her voice and with worry on her face.

Chucky looked at her in none pleasure. "Tiff it's Gwen's parents."

"Oh, shit not now." Tiffany said loud but not too loud for anyone to hear from outside. She looked down at Gwen and said, "Sweet face go hide to your room."

"No.", Gwen closed her eyes and shook her head, "I'm not hiding from my parents. I'm simply going to just seat on the couch and play dolly and listen in on what they want. And I for one am interested."

"Fine but, your butt have better act like a Good Doll or else I'll show you my bitch side." Tiffany warned when getting a quick scared nod form Gwen.

"God, I hope not because I put up with it the last time." Chucky mumble to himself before opening the door.

Just as he opened it up both Frank and Natalie had busted right on in with shocked looks and fear, as if they were trying to runaway from hockey masked Jason himself. Tiffany managed to calm down form the sudden surprise from the scene that her friends have performed, while Chucky have did his best to get his balance back in order. Gwen on the other hand stood very still and in complete doll mode but, listening in on what her parents were going to say due to feeling that they were going to mainly talk about her.

"Have you seen the news about the sudden death of Carl and Sandra?!." Natalie asked in pure painful tears running down and begin crying.

"Yes, and we're both sadden and shock when hearing this." said Chucky who spoke first.

Tiffany helped Natalie to have a seat and then handed her a box of tissues on the counter. Natalie blew her nose and then wiped her tears before gathering her strength to prevent more tears to fall. "All of these recent kills was not of the hands of Diego King." Natalie begin having the exact idea of the true killer.

"Oh, you do?." asked Tiffany with her eyebrow raised while hiding her fear of the truth.

"Yes, we do Tiffany.", Frank spoke up while gaining his manhood. "It's our daughter Gwen. She's back form the grave and seeking out her revenge upon the people who did her and Ben wrong. Especially Ben."

"Well, you're not lying about that Dad. My ass is out to kill for revenge. And you moms asses are next on my hit list." Gwen thought to herself when still in doll mode.

"And uh...how do suggest she's behind all the killing?. Because to me that sounds stupid and crazy." said Chucky.

As soon he said that, Natalie snapped her head up and gave Chucky the most scolded scare that he never seen from her. "Oh, don't act all innocent and play dumfounded Charles. It was you and only you that Gwen used some scary ass cult spell to cheat her own death. In which I have hoped that little burden is dead and gone." Natalie spat bitterness from her own mouth.

"Hey, look you can not just assume that I've done such a...", Chucky stopped dead when his brain have processed the last sentence that Natalie have said about the 'Little Burden' part. He blinked his eyes and then stopped to look at her with sternness. "What the fuck did you just said Natalie?. Did I just hear you say 'Little Burden'?." He asked with immediate anger.

Natalie relaxed and said with confidence. "Why yes I did. What?. You thought I would actually moan the loss of my only child?. Ha, your ass thought!."

Frank agreed with his wife and felt complete relief. "Exactly. Gwen is a total nut job let alone shamed the whole entire Tennyson family, by being an incest and so on. Me and Natalie can not look at our daughter with love and acceptance of being in love with her first cousin. Heck, we were about to put our plans to action if it wasn't for her runaway that night. Let alone being the same night she was gunned down."

A thought have hitted Tiffany like a baseball collided with her own head. She felt her stomach being sick when thinking of the 'plans to action' part and felt the meaning of it was the opposite of good. However, Tiffany did not want to jump into conclusion of thinking so low of her best friend but, have to test her for the benefit of the doubt. "W...W... What do you mean by that?." Tiffany asked when standing back and stood shoulder to shoulder with Chucky. Natalie smiled with such calmness and pure guilt free.

"Me and Frank have decided to donate Gwen to the science of the mentally insane." She said.

"Which means that we've highly agreed and sighed the paperwork from the people to take our disowned daughter and begin doing live dissection on her. Of course that means we have to put her own both sleep and numbness medicine so that way, that little burden won't react to them opening her wide open and begin taking the parts out of her. They said they wanted to start with removing her brain and spinelcore and putting it in a jar. So, that way future mental doctor students can see what a insane persons brian looks like." explained Frank who too is showing the same expersion as his wife.

This have put a huge amount of horror on both Chucky and Tiffany faces as it sounded so monstrous and evil that, it brought heavy pain in their hearts and wanted to just cry at this very moment. But, the most hurt and more shocked was Gwen who took the moment to change her face to normal and gasped. Never in her mind that Gwen thought that her own parents would do such nasty thing let alone act like it's a good thing. The built emotions within her were starting to show by tears of pain and sadness, and regret it at wanting to listen in. "My mom and dad was planning on donating meet as a dissection object. A Living one at that!. What the actual fuck!." Gwen yelled through her thoughts when letting tears run down like a waterfall.

"You bastards!. How the freaking fuck would you think of something so low and inhumane to your own damn blood?!." yelled Chucky as he so wanted to punch the smiles form their faces.

"How the hell do you two sleep at night?!." yelled Tiffany as she too have the same attitude feeling as her lover, only except she wanted to take Gwens route of killing.

"Pfft, we slept outstanding now that we don't have her around the house. Oh, as of Ben...we wanted you two to have him as his new legal guardians." said Natalie when reaching for her purse and pulled out the folded document and place it down at the table.

"We don't want that little bastard in our house. Plus, he acts like a little pussy when Gwen have to protect him from both school and on the streets. That boy have no manhood none what so ever. You can probably say that Gwen wears the boxers in their relationship while Ben wears her panties. God, that boy has so much punk in his pants that you might as well calling him a true bitch." said Frank.

At that moment the two can not, and I repeat can not take much more of the nastyness and bullying from Natalie and Frank, as both Chucky and Tiffany have finally reached their limits and can not take another evil word from them. "Get the fuck out of our home!. Now!." yelled Tiffany with strong voice.

"W...What?. You're kicking us out after we just gave up our custody rights of Ben to you two. Ya, should be grateful for us to give ya the chance to be parents." said Natalie when getting up from the chair when seeing Chucky's scary angry look.

"You heard Tiff, get the fuck out of here!. I can not fucking believe you two would actually be calm and cool about donating Gwen to sicnece!. And freaking paid people to put her asleep during fucking live dissection like a damn frog!." Chucky yelled and automatically lost his self control and went punching Frank square in the face.

Frank went flying and found himself making complete contact with the wall beside the door with gushing blood on his face. He felt his blood oozing down and started creating droplets on the clean white rug carpet but, still have that scared look on his face and wanted now to just leave. Natalie started shaking in grand fear without even realizing it while keeping locked eyes on Chucky. She wanted to defend her husband and take control of it, that is until her eyes have landed on the doll. With hesitation she managed to move her feet towards the living room with eyes on the doll, who in which was Gwen who've been keeping her doll posture on standby with sadden pain in her heart. Natalie went down to scoop her off the couch and then examine her with wonder. Chucky, Tiffany, and Frank watched the women and watched on what she is up to concerning with the Good Girl(Gwen). Natalie examine the doll with familiarity when looking into those emerald green eyes as it looked so lifelike.

"Hi, my name is Natalie." Natalie spoke.

The doll blinked and looked straight at Natalie and spoke in her programmed Good Girl voice. "Hi, my name is Becky and I do not speak to strangers. That is called stranger danger."

"Stranger Danger?. Pfft, I should be calling you a damn prostitute for looking so damn sexy mature. Who in the hell would want a doll like you?." asked Natalie.

"My best friend Ben." Becky(Gwen) said in return.

"Well, that's because his a sick little bastard bitch now." Natalia said hitting on where it hurts the most.

"That is it Natalie!. Get the fucking hell out of my damn home!." Tiffany screamed, before punching Natalie square in the face in which caused her to drop the doll hard on the coffee table and hit head first.

Without daring to say a freaking word the two exit themselves out of their home with the door closed behind them. From there both Chucky and Tiffany came to Gwen's aid to check to see if she was alright but, unfortunately she was not fine when seeing tears flowing down like a leaky faucet that dry rotted despite the glush of blood from her forehead on the left side. "Why?. Why did my mom and dad were planning on using me as a living sicnece experiment?." came a now sobbing Gwen as she lean into Tiffany. The blonde embrace the poor child while stroking her hair and talk calm in order for Gwen to cool down, while Chucky was beyond pissed than ever before. "Gwen, I swear if they ever go near you agin, I'll kill em!." said Chucky with rage in his voice and eyes.

"T...T...Thanks for saying that Mr. Ray. But, you and I both know that you do not have the heart of actually killing them nor do I. Even if they said such nastyness and evilness I can not kill my own biological parents. I'll become a monster if I ever did so." said Gwen when taking the moment to breath and wipe the boogers and tears with her hand.

"Don't do that sweet face. You create more germs that way." said Tiffany when picking her up and go cleaning up her face, and mange to treat her painful head wound that was licking out blood like water.

Gwen did not say anything doing that time as her heart was too hurt to do anything now. She wanted to just bang her head hard on the pavement until her brains were showing and did not care if she die, since she have died once but cheated the afterlife for revenge of the one who caused her pain. Once Tiffany placed a big banged on her head, she sat her down to the floor and tell her to go lay down throughout the entire day. From there she went into her room and have the mindset of going to bed, until she noticed three things that stood out in concern. For one, Gwen saw that there was no Ben on the bed where she left him. Two, the covers of the bed were flipped over and saw nothing underneath including the custom made doll. And Third, was that the window is completely open and knowing that it never was open to begin with.

"What?... Where the fuck is my dweeb cousin?. Where the fuck is his doll body?." Gwen asked herself.

Due to the sudden brain damage to her front head she can not comprehend what took place right off the bat. No, that was it took only a slow ten minutes for her damage brain to process, and open her eyes to finally understanding what happen to both Ben and his new body during the whole time in the living room. The crazy part about it was that neither herself, Chucky, nor Tiffany have not noticed the recent activities going on in this bedroom she is currently standing in.

"Holy freaking shit...How the fuck did he know about the fucking voodoo spell?!." asked Gwen with a dumbass look on her face while not hesitating to go after her lover.

Even though she have no clue as to what Ben's intentions are and can not predict what his going to do, depending on where her window leads to on the left side of the apartment building. In which leads to her home apartment.

* * *

 **(A/N): Oh, Shit!.**


End file.
